Magical Mystery Case
by Power Master
Summary: Strange yet unusual activity happening in Canterlot Town and the City. Mane Seven, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragon Strike Force of Human Realm must deal and solve the cases.
1. Dance Magic

**Author's Notes:**

After just finishing my fanfiction called **_'Ben 10 True Omniverse'_** , I 'll begin new project. While I'm still working on **_My Little Pony Mystic Season 3_** , I will also begin to work on **_Mystery Magical Case_** , which is loosely based on ** _Equestria Girls Mini-Series_**. This will serve the connection to **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_**.

Alright then. Let us begin the first case...

* * *

 **Mystery Magical Case #1: Dance Magic**

 _Two months have passed since the Incident of Camp Everfree and Nezha's Mutant Rebellion..._

United Nation, with the exceptional of Cuba, have declared that both Mutants and Transformers' migration and living on Earth illegal. Be either the good or evil species, they will be hunted down or captured alive for further uses by the government. The mission have been carried out by newly formed hunting party and government black operation called Transformers Reaction Force or its acronym - The TRF.

Luckily, both Dragon Strike Force and Mane Seven have been excluded since the government have formed peace treaty with Equestria. G.I. Joe did not take part of it and declined the mission as their main concern is keeping their eyes on Cobra Command. Both Autobots and Decepticons have disappeared from sights since Optimus Prime left the Earth for finding and hunting down the 'Creator'.

At Canterlot High School's parking area, Mane Seven were washing and cleaning a crimson pickup truck. Applejack, Rainbow and Sunset were scrubbing bubbling soap on the truck. Fluttershy sprayed the water on it. Rarity used the hair dry blower in drying up the truck. Pinkie and Cutie Mark Crusaders used the clothes for wiping and drying it out. Twilight was checking up on the payment from the money box.

As soon as they washed and dried up the pickup truck, Twilight received the payment from Big Mac, who is the owner and driver of the truck. Applejack's older brother smiled and nodded a bit before driving it off.

"Sweet! More cash to add to the stash!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "Woo-hoo!"

Rarity sighed in exhaustion, "How about a little break? All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair."

Mane Seven and Cutie Mark Crusaders chatted and nodded in agreement. They all taken a break. Applejack brought the fridge box to her friends, letting them to drink either apple cider and soda. And at the same time, Twilight was checking and calculating the money she and her friends have collected from the customers.

"Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree?" Sunset asked.

Twilight sighed, "We've only raised half. I counted the money four times just to be sure."

Everyone groaned in disappointment and annoyance. Although Mane Seven and their allies have saved the Gloriosa and Timber's Camp Everfree from Filthy Rich buying it, damages on the camp have been severed from the battle against the Ultimate Mutant Warriors. So, they worked hard to earn more money to help their friends.

"I can't believe it. This is all for nothing." Scootaloo asked in annoyance and frustration.

Apple Bloom groaned, "I'm so tired now..."

"It's all right. We can just wash more cars. There's gotta be some we missed." Applejack said confidently. She turned and looked at the parking area. It's empty now. She gulped, "Okay, maybe not..."

"I, uh, think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan." Sunset said in concern.

"But we're running out of time! The camp fundraising deadline is next week." Rainbow asked in concern and frustration, "Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Laxtinct's working on some kind of 'circus act' with Pabu, Twilight and Applejack had that farming day care, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash."

"What about other guys?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Rainbow sighed while shaking her head, "Not gonna help us. Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Flare Tiger are doing spy mission for Strikespell. Aqua headed back to Hawaii about her big brother Brave's got accident from the wrestling tournament. Shorty and his sisters are repairing our Armor Guardians. Saber and Tailtech are working on the mystery case again. Terrorcreep is nowhere. Icy has gone back home to visit her family. Unbelievable..."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

"What about asking Strikespell? We can ask him for fund?" Nyx suggested.

Twilight sighed, "I tried. But he rejected it because the fund is meant to be used for military and government affairs only, not campaign or charity." She then glared at Rainbow, "He was also pissed out because somebody messed up with his family heirloom..."

"I said I was sorry!" Rainbow exclaimed in frustration and annoyance, "Geez..."

"Not to worry, darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind." Rarity said proudly and happily, "It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pièce de résistance!"

"Really? You think so?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

Rarity nodded happily, "Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, and I will explain everything."

"Whatever it is, it's better than using Wheelie and Brains' idea," Rainbow commented with annoyed tone, "I mean I know they want to help but bringing a Decepticon here for car wash was a stupid idea, and not to mention, that crazy monster literally stole the money from bank."

Applejack sighed, "Yeah, that is true. Still, why would Dreadbot want the money for?"

Sunset shrugged, "I have no idea."

Her friends chatted and nodded in understanding and agreement. As most of them have left the school, Sweetie Belle remained behind for noticing her older sister's smiling and waving back uneasily to her friends.

"You have no idea, at all?" Sweetie Belle asked suspiciously.

Rarity yelped in fear and worry, "How did you know?!"

"You're my sister, duh. I know you well."

"Oh! What am I gonna do?!"

Unknown to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy was eavesdropping on them behind the school walls. She looked worry about her friend.

"Oh, Rarity..." Fluttershy said in concern.

* * *

Fluttershy followed Rarity and Sweetie Belle to the shopping mall. And at the same time, she avoided them by hiding behind the walls or pretended to be a customer for checking and buying stuffs. Eventually, they came across to the dress shop. Fluttershy is currently hiding inside the pet shop while watching and eavesdropping on them.

"Anything?" Sweetie Belle asked hopefully.

Rarity shook her head, "Oh, rats. Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser." She sighed, "Usually, window-shopping inspires me."

"Are you a musician?" TV Announcer's voice asked, attracting both Rarity and Sweetie Belle to look at it. It shown the picture of people dancing and singing harmonically and happily. It surprised them. He continued, "Do you and friends love to dance? Are you unique, cool, stylish? Do you want to win a cash prize?"

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Rarity, this could be it!"

"Oh my..." Rarity said in surprise.

"Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition! All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance. Then you could be prancing your way to first prize! Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk."

"It's perfect!" Rarity exclaimed happily. She turned and found a red shiny dress-like with dots. As if an inspiration has hit her head, she squealed happily, "Oh, we're certain to win!"

"Do it, Rarity!" Fluttershy's voice exclaimed in agreement. It surprised Rarity and Sweetie Belle to look at her. She yelped, "Hi!"

"How long have you been hearing?" Rarity asked in concern.

Fluttershy giggled uneasily, "All of it. But don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about it. But I agreed we should do it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure girls would love it too."

"That's great! Let's sign off now!"

Rarity, Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle headed off to Aunt Orange Smoothie kiosk, which was located at the food court. Rarity signed on the participant form. Suddenly, a familiar voice called.

"Rarity! What a nice surprise!" Sour Sweet'e voice spoke sweetly. Fluttershy, Rarity and even Sweetie Belle got surprise and turned to their back. They found Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare and Indigo Zap stood before them. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance to remark sourly, "Not."

"Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare! Indigo Zap!" Rarity greeted their former rivals, "Why, it's been ages."

"Ages? It's just eight months, you know," Indigo corrected calmly.

"Is that all? Wow!" Rarity asked in surprise before giggled uneasily, "How is everything over at Crystal Prep Academy?"

Sunny Flare smiled, "Oh, things at CPA have never been better since Principal Cadance took over."

Sour Sweet nodded in agreement, "Yeah. She's going to let us have the autumn dance on a yacht, if we raise the money."

"Ooh, that sounds nice of you," Fluttershy commented in surprise.

"So, you're signing up for the 'Chance to Prance' contest, too?" Indigo asked in surprise. Rarity nodded in confirmation. She whistled, "So, are we. This is so awesome! Looks like we're competing again! Just like Friendship Games."

Sweetie Belle hummed in agreement, "Yeah, it is. Just hope that you guys are not gonna be competitive on us again."

"Of course not. That is old us. But this is new us for being humble and nice students," Sour Sweet said calmly before shown her annoyed looks, "If that's what worried you."

"And also, we're not gonna cheat. Don't worry so much, dearie," Sunny Flare said calmly.

"I assume you already have a video concept figured out. The competition's going to be pret-ty fierce." Sour Sweet asked curiously.

"Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled ensemble on the way over here." Rarity said calmly, "Each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style—like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet—and we'll wear costumes to match each genre. Designed by yours truly, of course."

Sweetie Belle giggled happily, "Yeah. When I think about it, it sounded so cute."

"It's more like a great concept," Sunny Flare commented, "I hate to admit it, Rarity. You're indeed creative and best fashion designer. I am so jealous of you because I'm good at technology."

Sour Sweet nodded in agreement, "Yeah, heh, I guess it's okay. If you're going for way too over-the-top."

Rarity smiled, "Thanks! So, what's your concept?"

Sour Sweet sighed, "No. No concept yet." She groaned a bit, "Even though we're good dancer, we still got no music concept and song to think of."

"Really? You're all good at dancing?" Fluttershy asked in surprise and amazement.

Sunny Flare nodded, "Yeah, we are. But our best dancer and singer has to goes to Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest."

Sour Sweet scoffed, "Please, you're all too kind. But still, we don't have the song or concept to use..."

"Maybe... Maybe not," Indigo said thoughtfully, "Instead of competition, we work together as a team."

"Really?!" Everyone asked in surprise and shock.

Indigo nodded, "Yeah. Consider this to make up from the mess we make from Friendship Games. It's something that we're not proud of."

"Actually, it's mostly me, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat and others aren't proud of," Sunny Flare corrected Indigo, "After all, both you and Lemon Zest protested the idea in the first place."

Sour Sweet sighed in defeat, "They have the point again. And also, we didn't want to let our classmates down. We promised them that we'll held the autumn dance on yacht."

Rarity hummed in concern and uncertain. Fluttershy smiled, "I think it's a great idea." Everyone was surprised by her answer. She continued, "Think about it. We maybe good at creating song and singing, but we'd never done dancing before."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Fluttershy's right. None of you all have ever dance before."

"I suppose it's true. We don't want to be embarrassed in front of camera," Rarity said in concern. She the smiled, "I suppose teaming up with Crystal Prep would be best solution to win the prize."

"Really?!" Crystal Prep Students asked in surprise.

Rarity nodded, "Yes. You teach us how to dance, while we teach you how to sing. That'll be good enough?"

Crystal Prep Students looked at each other for the moment. They smiled happily to agree with it. Indigo smiled, "You're on, Rare. We'll bring Sugarcoat and Lemon."

"Good. Meet us at the Canterlot High School's music room." Rarity said calmly, "Hopefully, I can bring Shorty with me since he's good at visual and directing the video. He did help me with music video advertisement for Carousal Boutique."

Fluttershy nodded, "That's a wonderful idea. Let's go then."

Crystal Prep Students and Canterlot High Students turned and returned to their school for a special meeting. However, unknown to anyone, they're being watched and eavesdropped by a mysterious hooded coat with a white Japanese Fox-like mask to cover her face, golden metallic glove-like and a strange symbol of red diamond with demonic wings-like on both sides, who was sitting down on table as she was eating fried chickens and grape soda.

"Interesting... Looks like I have found some source to restore my powers..." The mysterious figure said calmly and amusingly. She took a big chunk of fried chicken. She hummed, "Delicious. I'd never think these mortals are capable of cooking more delicious. I'd be sure that I have the ingredients to cook Fried Mortal Meats. It would make them more delicious..."

* * *

2pm in the afternoon; Mane Seven, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shadow Five, Shorty and Laxtinct met up and gathered inside the music room. The rest of Dragon Strike Force is unavailable as they're still dealing with some matters on their hands now. Rarity explained her ideas of the fundraiser for Camp Everfree, and also including the reason of why Crystal Prep joining the team as well.

"See? It's a wonderful plan." Rarity said proudly and happily, "We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves. Then our video will win a cash prize, and voilà!"

"Piece of pie," Sour Sweet said confidently.

"Piece of cake, actually," Sugarcoat corrected firmly yet bluntly. She gained Sour Sweet's dry glare at her. She scoffed, "Even so, is it possible for both of our team to team up and work on the video? We're not on best term since the Friendship Game especially what we did with Twilight."

Twilight looked a bit of ashamed, who was sitting down on the musical stage's stairs. Applejack sat down as well. She patted her childhood friend, "Sugarcoat does have the point. It might give some uncomfortable for both of our team."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Not easy to forget..."

Sunset sighed, "I know that feeling..."

"Well, if you ask me, Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS! I love it here!" Spike said playfully and happily. He then found Shadow Five looked at him. He whined a bit, "No offense."

Shadow Five groaned, "None taken..."

"And not to mention, we'd never dance before," Pinkie added in.

Lemon Zest nodded, "Yeah. We're not good at singing too. Well, except me and Sour Sweet, we're both cool with singing. From what we can tell, we're screwed."

"So, you're saying teaming up is bad idea?" Sunny Flare asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Don't be ridiculous, darling. I'm sure we can work this out," Rarity said firmly and calmly. Everyone looked surprise and shocked. She continued, "When we have flaws, we help each other out like Crystal Prep can teach us the dancing while we help them with singing."

"Definitely not a problem, right?" Indigo asked, "I mean we make impossible possible, right?"

"That is right." Shorty said in agreement, "I've worked with many actors and crews on film sets. They have some issues with each other and their own flaws. But together, we can achieve it. So, Rarity's and Crystal Prep's concepts and teamwork are indeed excellent idea. We should put our differences aside and work together to achieve our goal. I would be glad to help you all out."

"What about your Armor Guardians' repairs?" Laxtinct asked in concern, "Shouldn't you finish it?"

"It can wait," Shorty said calmly before groaned, "Besides, my sisters and Zeek got it covered. And not to mention, I don't have enough materials and tools to repair Armor Guardians.

"So, you think it will work?" Nyx asked.

"Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do." Sugarcoat remarked proudly.

Sunny Flare nodded, "Yes, dearie. We'll make one epic music video together."

"Couldn't agree more..." Applejack agreed before patted Twilight's shoulder, "Right, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded nervously, "Yeah. I guess so."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Apple Bloom asked impatiently.

"Let's get singing and dancing!" Scootaloo cheered happily.

The girls chatted and cheered happily as they can't wait to start singing and dancing for music video.

"Now, hold on, girls," Rarity said firmly. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and [mumbling], there's just one tiny, teeny-weensey, little thing I forgot to mention."

"The budget for our big project?" Shorty asked suspiciously.

Rarity nodded nervously, "I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the video!"

"Wow... That's a lot of money for one big project..." Sweetie Belle remarked, "No wonder, making filmmaking for two years was so long and not easy..."

Rarity nodded, "That's right. We have to spend it carefully, or else we lose it all."

"I hate to imagine the effort we have put on for our music video is for nothing," Sugarcoat said bluntly and dryly, "We can't afford of that problem."

"How much is the grand prize worth?" Sunset asked.

"More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree and booking Crystal Prep's autumn dance for yacht!" Rarity said firmly. She then looked at Sour Sweet, "That's my promise."

Rainbow smirked, "Hah! Then of course you can use the money for costumes!"

"Why not ask Secretary Strikespell for the budget?" Laxtinct asked stupidly. Everyone glared at him in annoyance. He gulped in concern, "Oh! Right. I forgot..."

Twilight took her calculator out and calculated it, "According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised, we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now." Everyone chatted and cheered happily. She hummed in concern, "But if we lose the video contest, we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor?"

Everyone uneasily and worriedly looked at her. Twilight looked shock and uneasy of their reaction at her and the calculation of risks.

Applejack cleared her throat as she whispered to Twilight, "Twi, remember what I taught you about not thinking of bad stuffs?"

"Oh, right..." Twilight said in realization, "Sorry. Be positive, and not letting bad stuffs beat us. So, let's do it?"

"But before we do anything," Rainbow said firmly as she turned and looked at Indigo, "Hope you're not trying to bail us out, steal our ideas or even cheated on us. Coz if you do, I'll tell your big brother about it."

Indigo scoffed, "Relax, Dash. Not gonna happen. Stealing and being dishonest is so not our way. That's not who we are anymore."

"Since that's clear," Lemon Zest said calmly, "Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video?"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily as Pinkie cheered, "Best! Music! Video! Idea ever!"

Shorty smiled, "Alright. Let's make the best out of it."

Unknown to anyone, they're being watched and eavesdropped by the shadowy figure with fox mask from the windows. She has seen everything. She smirked darkly before disappeared at once. This caused Spike alerted and worried as he couldn't have sworn that he has picked up the scent.

* * *

 _Two weeks have passed,_

Mane Seven and their friends spent some of the budgets for music video preparation such as buying and gathering filmmaking camera, tools and gears, setting up the dance stage, buying meals and refreshment, buying fabric materials for making fashion clothes, writing down the songs and preparing their dancing move set.

The location they chose for music video is Canterlot High School's gym. The colorful stage is filled and covered with lighting truss, ceiling's hanging shiny diamond props and balloons, colorful rainbow prop and cloud props. On the floor, it has the large chunks of crystallized diamonds-like floor dance with colorful LED boxes on it. The gym is covered by more balloons, shiny diamond hanging props, streamers, ribbons, curtains, column pillars and stage speakers.

Mane Seven and Shadow Five have worn their dresses ready for the music video.  
\- Sunset worn a red and yellow dress with a mini skirt, black sharped shoulder pads-like on dress and a sunset symbol on her waist, golden bracelets and red-yellow heels. Her hair is tied up in bun-shape.  
\- Twilight worn a golden dress with purplish color skirt on bottom, a sparkling star on her waist, yellow shoulder bracelets and golden boots.  
\- Applejack worn a white shirt with polka dots, grayish vest, blue jean-like skirt, brown wild west hat and brown boots.  
\- Rarity worn a cyan-colored ballet dress with golden patterns on it and golden-purple boots. Rainbow worn sparkling sleeveless T-shirt, dark blue jacket, magenta pants, magenta cap and sneakers.  
\- Fluttershy worn dark grayish ballet jumpsuit-like with purple sparkling shirt with loosely short sleeves and pink butterfly symbol, double layered skirt of black and pink, a belt with white butterfly and greenish strapping ballet shoes.  
\- Pinkie worn yellow sleeveless dress with purple fluffy shoulder pads-like, blue sparkling pants, pink shoes and bracelets.  
\- Indigo Zap worn sleeveless crimson T-shirt-like with number one, purple sparkling skirt, dark blue pants, sneakers  
\- Sugarcoat worn a pink shirt with colorful skirt and purple mini skirt, black vest and sneakers.  
\- Lemon Zest worn a reddish tango-like dress with yellow skirt with purple pattern, dark purple pants and funky boots.  
\- Sunny Flare worn magenta colored sleeveless shirt with shoulder pads and purple skirt, sleeveless golden vest, purple bracelets and boots.  
\- Sour Sweet worn sleeveless yellow sparkling ballet-like dress with mini-skirt and disco pattern skirt, bracelets and high heels.

Shorty, Laxtinct, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Spike have set their filmmaking camera and gears up. They're all ready for shooting the video.

Sweetie Belle squealed excitedly and happily, "This is so excited! I can't wait to see what they have come up with dancing."

"And not to mention, the songs they have made. I've always love their songs a lot!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. This is so gonna be awesome!"

"And don't forget, their dresses are beautiful and awesome," Nyx commented happily. She used her phone to take a selfie of her older sister's dress. She emailed it to Shadow Dragon. She sighed, "Too bad that Shadow Dragon and Lance missed this out. They would be crazy."

Spike chuckled a bit, "It would be worth it. Good thing that we didn't bring Wheelie and Brains here. The last thing we want is those two snooping around and taking peak on girls. That is rude."

Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned, "Yeah..."

Rarity and her friends were chatting and discussing of what to practice - singing music or dancing.

"Anybody else care to work on some music?" Rarity asked happily.

Sour Sweet scoffed, "We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves."

"Music first."

"Dance first."

"Music first!"

"Dance first!"

"Music first!"

"Dance first!"

"Girls, please!" Shorty shouted in annoyance. Everyone turned and looked at him. He sighed, "It doesn't matter what goes first. As long we practice by singing and dancing, everything will be fine. Got it?"

"Yes. We got it..." Rarity and Sour Sweet said calmly before giggled uneasily.

"Wow. Your boyfriend always takes filmmaking very serious?" Sour Sweet asked in surprise.

Rarity sighed, "You have no idea. He's very serious for either science or filmmaking projects. He'd never fails. He did help me with advertisement. The Carousal Boutique got a big hits."

"Wow... I am so jealous..." Sour Sweet remarked in surprise.

"To be honest, Applejack, I didn't think that Shorty is good at filmmaking," Twilight whispered to Applejack, "I've always known him to be best on science projects. His family are always the best with that career."

Applejack nodded in agreement, "You and me both, Twi."

"Okay, everyone," Shorty said firmly as he took his director's seat, "We'll start with practice first before we start shooting the video. We don't want some mistakes. We have five more days before submitting the music video. Do your best!"

"You heard the director! Take your position!" Laxtinct called out firmly yet nervously through loudspeaker.

With orders have been given, both Mane Seven and Shadow Five quickly take their positions. They all are ready to begin dancing and singing the song.

Shorty cleared his throat as he gave the order, "Light! Camera! Action!"

Sweetie Bell and Nyx turned on the stage lights, which aimed and flashed on Mane Seven and Shadow Five. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom readied to use film cameras for shooting. Laxtinct readied action clipboard. With Shorty has given the command, he smacked it. However, his thumb get smacked by the clipboard's smack, causing him to yelp and scream in pain.

Mane Seven and Shadow Five began their practicing on both singing and dancing. Shorty and his small film crew were rolling the camera and recording the whole event. Though they have made some mistakes and gotten into argument with each other, they managed to put their differences aside and redo their work again and again until they got it right and perfect. Cutie Mark Crusaders did their best to help their friends by providing aids, refreshment and working on filming.

Despite how hard work and serious they have put for the music video, Mane Seven and their friends enjoyed it very much. However, like before, the mysterious hooded figure with fox mask appeared in shadowy form from the window. She witnessed and listened to the event carefully as if she was enjoying the entertainment show.

Three days have passed, Mane Seven and their friends have complete most of the scenes for dancing and singing. They still have the ending scene to complete. Now, they're taking a whole evening off. Tomorrow morning will be their last to complete it. However, the shadow figure was looking at both Rarity and Sour Sweet, who both smiled and chatted happily about dance and singing.

The masked fox figure smirked, "Both of them are perfect..."

* * *

In the late evening, Fluttershy has returned to home, just in time. She fed some animals especially Angel to have their dinner. She then headed to the kitchen to have hers. After finishing dinner, she climbed up the stairs and entered the bathroom.

As she turned on the bathtub's hot water, she poured some bath gel into it, making the tub filled with bubbling hot water. She then removed her clothes and undies. Seeing the tub is almost full, she turned the tap off. Feeling the water's hot temperature, she slowly entered the tub before lying down on it. And at the same time, she sighed in relief as she felt relaxed. She has never been so tired after practicing and performing dancing and singing for music video. But it worth everything for her friends and Camp Everfree fundraiser.

As she was enjoying rest and relaxation, she then heard the door was opened. Fluttershy turned her head to back, where she found Terrorcreep entered the bathroom. She smiled happily to see him. He removed his coat and clothes. He approached to the bathtub before squatting down while looking at her. He leaned towards her while smiling happily to his girlfriend.

"Welcome home, Terrorcreep," Fluttershy greeted warmly.

Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep gave each other a warm and passionate kiss for the moment. They departed at once. As she moved aside, allowing her boyfriend slowly entered the hot bathtub. She then laid on his body. He then gently and calmly rubbed one of her breast and her stomach, making her relax and happy. She has her face gently nuzzled his face, and also kissing his lips for the moment. And at the same time, he has his bottom gently rubbed on hers, making her more relax and happy as well.

After their long bath, Terrorcreep emerged from the hot tub. He turned and helped Fluttershy out of it. He then used the towel to wipe and dry her out. He then wiped his as well. As she finished combing her hair, she turned and looked at him. He held and carried her, leveling hers close to his chest and bottom. He then kissed and licked on her neck, making her to giggle a bit. And at the same time, he was shaking his body against hers, making her moan happily.

While nuzzling and shaking each other bodies for long moment, Terrorcreep marched out and headed towards the bedroom. He then lowered her down before turned her to the front. He has his bottom touched hers while touching and rubbing her breast gently calmly. This has made her more moan and groaned happily. She then turned her head to him, giving a long passionate kiss. This has made him moaned happily as well. He then carried her up again for the moment of shaking their bodies. He sat down on the bed. He laid down, allowing her shook her bottom against his while he rubbed gently on her breast for the moment. Terrorcreep grabbed and lowered Fluttershy down for them to kiss and nuzzle their bodies passionately and happily as long as they wanted.

Becoming exhausted and tired from having great time with each other, both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy sighed as they stopped at once. Instead of letting her go, he hugged and held close against his chest. He then gave her a kiss by lips.

"T-That was great..." Fluttershy commented with a sigh, "We haven't done it for a while, haven't we?"

"Yeah..." Terrorcreep agreed before nuzzle her face, "By the way, that was a great dress for the music video. I like it."

Fluttershy blushed in red, "Thanks. I wasn't sure if you did get the picture or not. But I'm glad you did." Terrorcreep smiled at her. She blushed again before cleared her throat, "By the way... I was wondering, Terrorcreep..."

"You wonder if I'm available," Terrorcreep asked. He smiled, "I am, Fluttershy. Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it."

Fluttershy smiled, "Thank goodness. I thought you're still busy with other jobs." She then stopped in realization. She looked at him again, "You visit your mother's grave, didn't you?" Terrorcreep looked away while remained silent. She noticed his sad looks. She sighed, "It's okay. I won't bother to ask again."

"Thank you. I know you want to rest for tomorrow's work, but we should spent more time again."

"Terrorcreep, please."

"Your brother isn't here. Our parents are long gone. We're all alone. Don't worry about it. We should enjoy it as long as we wanted."

"I know that. I just want to rest for tomorrow. We can do this for another time."

"Two hours enough?" Terrorcreep asked slyly, making Fluttershy suspiciously yet amusingly to look at him. He smirked, "I can chase off some poachers and bring animals to vet."

Fluttershy smirked, "Sly bat. But it's a deal. Two hours to do it, then."

Both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy continued enjoying the great moments with each other as long as they wanted before tomorrow morning.

* * *

 _On the next day..._

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep have arrived and entered the gym. Most of her friends are here as well before greeted the vampire mutant for coming back home.

However; Rarity, Sour Sweet and Sweetie Belle have yet arrived. Regardless, they continued practicing their dancing moves and singing. They all have done well with their part. Shorty has captured most of dancing scenes, where Applejack and Fluttershy were dancing happily before Lemon Zest and Pinkie briefly dance before parted ways.

"Cut!" Shorty shouted firmly and proudly. Everyone sighed in relief as they all take a break now. He sighed as he took his drink, "As soon as Rarity and Sour Sweet get here, we'll finish the rest of scenes as planned." He groaned as he looked at his phone, "Assuming if she stopped playing with her stupid cat..."

"What makes you say that?" Laxtinct asked curiously. Shorty gave him the glare. He yelped in realization, "Right! You hate cats."

Shorty groaned, "I don't hate cats. I'm allergic to them. That's the difference!"

"Geez, I wonder why Rarity and Sour Sweet are late?" Applejack asked in concern, "This isn't like them."

Sugarcoat nodded in agreement, "I agreed. Sour Sweet never missed practice for dancing and singing especially this big project. Something bad happen to them..."

Twilight sighed, "I hope so. This music video and teamwork between both schools are her ideas. We don't want left her out much from the project."

Pinkie giggled as she hugged three worried friends, "Don't worry! I'm pretty sure that they'll be fine. What worse could happen?"

"Hopefully not problems like TRF..." Fluttershy said in concern.

"Unlikely. Most probably caught in traffic again..." Terrorceep said suspiciously. He and his friends heard a bang from the gym's door. They found Rarity, Sour Sweet and Sweetie Belle panted heavily in exhaustion. He scoffed, "Speak of the devil."

"Where the hell were you three, Rarity?!" Shorty demanded in fury and anger. Just before they could explain, he groaned in frustration as he pushed both Rarity and Sour Sweet to the stage, "No! This isn't the time for talk! Let's wrap this up once and for all! Come on, move it!"

Laxtinct used the loudspeaker, "You heard him! Let's wrap this up!"

Mane Seven and Shadow Five headed off and climbed to the dancing stage. They all are in positioned. As Shorty gave the 'Action' word signal, Laxtinct clapped the action clipboard, once again injured his thumbs again. Cutie Mark Crusaders began rolling camera. Terrorcreep turned on the radio for the music to play.

All of them began dancing proudly and happily. However, both Rarity and Sour Sweet looked nervous and uneasy as they haven't dance or even sing a word.

Shorty was annoyed, "Rarity, Sour Sweet, that's your cue. Sing!"

Rarity and Sour Sweet looked nervous and fearful. They gulped a bit before spoke in strange sounds - cat's meow and pig's squeak. It shocked the whole world of what they just saw. Rainbow and Indigo snorted before laughed crazily and wildly.

"What the hell?! Rarity! Sour Sweet!" Shorty asked in shock as he approached and held his girlfriend's hands. He continued, "What happen to your voices?! Why are you all sounding like animals?!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in concern. Everyone turned and looked at her. She sighed, "It all happened, this morning!"

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Rarity and Sweetie Belle have exited and locked their home. Rarity was wearing a trench coat, covering her dancing dress as she hated to change last minute. They soon meetup with Sour Sweet, who also worn her trench coat to cover her dancing dress as well. Three of them headed off at once as they can't afford to be late now._

 _As three of them were running down the street, they halted at once as they come across to thehooded figure with fox mask. Three of them looked confuse and uncertain._

 _"Excuse us, darling, would you please move aside?" Rarity asked politely._

 _"Yeah, we're in a hurry," Sour Sweet said dryly and angrily before cleared her throat, "Please?"_

 _"No..." The hooded figure declined, shocking and annoying three of them. She smirked as she raised her golden hand glove up, "You have something I need. And I need it now."_

 _Rarity looked worry and uneasy, "Darling, I'm not sure if we follow."_

 _"So, out of the way, old hag," Sour Sweet demanded in annoyance, "Or else, we'll kick your ass."_

 _"Good graces, Sour Sweet!" Rarity scolded in annoyance._

 _"Old hag?!" The hooded figure demanded darkly. He voice has sent chills to three of them like something bad is happening. She smirked as her golden glove glowed brightly, "Do not worry. It won't be long. This will take a second. Curse Spell! Beauty Soul Captive!"_

 _Her golden glove glowed darkly of red and black colors, the hooded figure with fox mask aimed her glove at her targets. It scared and worried Rarity, Sour Sweet and Sweetie Belle. She fired her golden glove, which hit both Rarity and Sour Sweet. They both screamed in pain and agony as their bodies were covered by black-red aura and their eyes glowed in white._

 _Soon, the pure white and golden colored of specks within their throats slowly ascended and emerged out of their throats. They flew straight to the hooded figure's glove, which clenched them, causing her body to energize with sensation and powers. It also made the hood figure with fox mask sighed in amusement and proud._

 _Sweetie Belle checked on both Rarity and Sour Sweet if they're alright or not. As they were speaking to her, they spoke in both cat and pig's noise. It shocked and scared them both to cry in agony and upset._

 _Sweetie Belle turned and glared at the witch, "What did you do to them?!"_

 _"I have what I wanted," The hooded figure with fox mask said darkly yet proudly, "Farewell for now, fresh meats."_

 _And just before Sweetie Belle could do anything, the hooded figure with fox mask teleported at once. She looked worry. She turned and looked at both Rarity and Sour Sweet, who were still crying in tears and agony about it._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

After listening to Sweetie Belle's story, everyone was in deep shock and feared. They couldn't believed in their ears that someone would be able to remove and exchange voices, without the use of technology or even injured the vocal.

"That is nasty..." Sunny Flare remarked in shock.

"Unbelievable..." Twilight said in concern, "But that's impossible. It defies the reality..."

Applejack nodded fearfully, "Yeah. But it's real."

"Indeed," Shorty agreed in fear and concern. He used his Magical-Energon Tracker to scan on Rarity's and Sour Sweet's throat. After scanning theirs, he then looked at his tracker, which shown red colored screen with 'magical infection confirm'. He hissed, "This is bad. It's really is magic."

"So, you think you can use the Magic Cure on them both?" Sweetie Belle asked hopefully.

Apple Bloom nodded in agreement, "Yeah. They helped and get everyone back to normal."

"It should be piece of cake," Scootaloo commented.

"Highly possible of taking risks," Shorty said in concern, "The cure only works on subjects with dangerous infected or mutated magic. And even if I did want to use it, there's no telling what kind of effects both Rarity and Sour Sweet may get."

"That make sense..." Spike commented in concern.

Laxtinct gulped, "I hate to think of how bad and ugly it might get."

Hearing that comment has made both Rarity and Sour Sweet to cry in tears of upset and agony. They're not gonna get their voices back now.

"Who the heck this hooded lady with fox mask think she is?" Rainbow demanded in anger.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. What she did to our friends is so bad and mean!"

"Yeah! Nobody does that to our buddies!" Lemon Zest exclaimed in anger.

Sunny Flare nodded in agreement, "But who is she?"

"Lady of the Shades. That's what she's been called for." Terrorcreep answered in concern. Everyone looked at him with curiosity and concern. He sighed as he explained about new criminal, "Four weeks ago, there's been some serious reports involving victims encountering her emerging from the shadows during both day and night. The victims have lost and exchanged their voices to animals. Most of them believed that they have been cursed by that witch. And the victims she targeted are mostly young ladies."

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said in concern and fear, "Why did she do that for? What is she after?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about her," Terrorcreep answered in concern, "All I can say is that she's only after the most beautiful ladies with great singing voice across the world. Since Rarity and Sour Sweet lost their voices, this means she's here..."

"Then, we're in big trouble..." Spike said in concern.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah, we are. And I also think she's from Equestria."

"How would you know?" Sunny Flare asked in concern.

Sunset hummed in concern, "Call it a hunch. And also, she wasn't the first creatures to come from my home."

"That is true. The Sirens..." Applejack said in confirmation, "I doubt the have some thing to do with it since their pendents got destroyed and can't do anything to hypnotize or sing evilly and creepily."

"Yeah. But we have to do something now," Rainbow said in concern and firmly, "We can't let her do what she wants. But how?"

"I have a suggestion," Sugarcoat spoke firmly, "I suggest we split into two teams. One group should investigate and gather more information while another group will focus on getting voice back."

Pinkie whistled, "That's a good plan, Sugarcoat. Where do we start from?"

"I might know the place that can help us," Terrorcreep said firmly and calmly, "But it will be dangerous for any of you to handle. Laxtinct and I will be going."

Laxtinct yelped, "Seriously?! Why me?!"

Knowing what Terrorcreep was taking about, Twilight nodded, "We need to know more about 'Lady of Shades' and her purpose of taking ladies' voices. Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset, Sunny Flare, Indigo, Rainbow and I will be going with you, Terrorcreep. The rest of you will follow Shorty. He will take you to Mr. Tao's Antique Shop."

"So, do you want to tell why we go to some old man's junk shop?" Lemon Zest asked suspiciously.

Sugarcoat nodded in concern, "I agreed. We should be looking for the person, who knows magic and deal with it. I was hoping it's Princess Twilight."

Sunset sighed, "As much as I wanted Princess Twilight to be here to help us, we can't rely on her too much. She and her pony friends got hooves in full especially when they're dealing with Dark Mystic Ponies." She then smiled, "And besides, Mr. Tao also knows about magic too, right?"

"Yeah. As crazy he can be, Mr. Tao is wise and reliable old man I can depend on," Twilight said in agreement, "Plus, he's Shadow Dragon's dad. I would keep 'junk' word to myself if I were you. He tended to be sensitive and angry about it."

Everyone hummed and nodded in understanding. Rainbow scoffed, "Why are we waiting for?! Let's get going!"

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement. Terrorcreep and Laxtinct led Twilight, Applejack, Sunset, Fluttershy, Sunny Flare, Rainbow and Indigo to the forbidden area. The rest of them (Shorty, Rarity, Pinkie, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders) headed off to Mr. Tao's Antique Shop.

Nyx looked reluctant and worried as she wanted to follow her older sister. Twilight shook her head and gestured her to follow her friends to Mr. Tao's Antique Shop. Nyx reluctantly agreed and followed the rest of her friends...

* * *

Shorty, Rarity, Pinkie, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders headed straight to Mr. Tao's Antique Shop. All of them are inside the library. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were playing with Jade, whom they have seldom to see and visit since the Sirens Incident. The children were discussing and chatting about recent adventures they have been through. The rest of their friends were telling and informing Mr. Tao, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart about Rarity and Sour Sweet's serious predicament.

While both Rarity and Sour Sweet were sitting down on their seats, Tao lifted a yin-yang pendant in midair. As he was swinging it from left to right, both girls stared and looked at it in confusion and uncertain. Everyone observed at the scene carefully while wondering of what is happening next.

A few moment has passed, the swinging pendant slowly glowed in green light. Everyone got surprised and shocked by it while looking at it. They all wondered and curious about it. The pendant's glowing green slowly turned into dark and blinked multiple times. It then exploded and broken into pieces, scaring everyone off.

"Okay! What the hell was that?!" Lemon Zest asked in shock and concern.

Spike groaned, "I hate it when that happen."

Pinkie shrugged, "I have no idea. But that is not party surprise!"

"What does it mean?" Shorty asked Mr. Tao.

Mr. Tao shown his suspicious and concern looks, "It means both Rarity and Sour Sweet have indeed been infected by some ancient yet forbidden Dark Magic. Therefor, they're really cursed by this 'Lady of Shades."

"It's obvious we know that," Sugarcoat said bluntly, "But can you fix them?"

"Yeah. I can't stand on hearing my sister talk like a cat," Sweetie Belle pleaded, "Please, can you fix her?"

Jade scoffed, "Fix them? Of course, he can."

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

Nyx nodded, "Yes, she is. He can help Rarity and Sour Sweet."

Mighty nodded in confirmation, "Sensei has been Chi Wizard ever since his encounter with Black Alpha. He knows a lot of Chi Spells, Banishment Spells, Cure Spells, Elemental Spells and even making potions and medicines. He's indeed the best Chi Wizard."

"So, do you know how to fix them?" Dragon Kick asked curiously. Instead, he got his head whacked by Mr. Tao's hand. He yelped in pain, "OW! What was that for?!"

Mr. Tao scoffed in annoyance, "How can I fix them if I don't know what kind of Dark Magic Spell that witch has put?!" He sighed calmly, "In order to freed them from their curse, we must first know and understand what spell she has cast on them. And therefore..."

"RESEARCH!" Mr. Tao's Family and even Pinkie shouted in unison.

Scootaloo groaned in annoyance, "I hate research..."

"Well, if we're gonna help our friends," Shorty said firmly as he turned to the book shelf. He picked and started reading a book, "We'd better start reading and researching them now. One of them gotta have the cure for Rarity and Sour Sweet."

Dragon Kick nodded, "He's right. Let's focus on our work now."

"You sure we've got the right guy?" Sugarcoat asked in uncertain tone.

"Well, he's the only wizard, who knows about Equestria Magic," Pinkie shrugged as she grabbed the book out, "We might as well do what he said. RESEARCH!"

"Well, like it or not, he's the one," Jade said calmly.

"Research is Twilight's thing. Why did she go with TC and Lax," Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Scootaloo shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Well, I just hope she and others can find and learn more about that witch," Sweetie Belle said in concern, "Hopefully, she can help free Rarity from the curse."

Nyx smiled as she patted Sweetie Belle's back, "Don't worry. My sister and others will find the way. I know it."

"Less yelping, more researching!" Mr. Tao exclaimed firmly.

Everyone picked and looked through some books as they were both researching and looking for the cure or remedy that can help them removed the curse from both Rarity and Sour Sweet. And hopefully, it's soon...

* * *

Twilight's Team (consisting of herself, Applejack, Sunset, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Terrorcreep, Laxtinct, Sunny Flare and Indigo) have now arrived at some dark yet ruined and gruesome city-like with smells of death and disgust scents. And the city is also inhabited by cruel, ruthless, violent, dangerous, psychotic and dark mutants, monsters and criminals alike. The locals have often cursed and picked a fight with each other for illogical reasons and purpose such as picking a fight for fun, killing for revenge, have no morality and discipline, destruction of property and items and cursing at each other wildly and crazily, and often bullied and attacking some innocent and weak bystanders.

Twilight and her team find this unknown city very disturbing and uncomfortable for them to stay. Not one of them really likes it here. Terrorcreep wasn't bothered by it much as he was more concern and focus on mission. Nevertheless, he helped and guided them to the very location they're going to for more information about 'Lady of Shades'.

During their walk, Twilight and her friends looked and observed their surroundings of city and people. They couldn't help but feel uncomfortable yet uneasy and pitiful about it as no one hasn't bother to deal with it.

"What is this place?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "I don't think I like it very much."

"Tell me about it," Sunny Flare agreed before shivered in fear and concern from looking at some mutants beating up on an innocent old man. She groaned, "Why are these people or mutants being cruel? They're worse than Crystal Prep."

"She has the point," Rainbow agreed in concern, "As much as I like action and adventure, this is something I don't think i like it."

Twilight sighed, "Welcome to Demon's City - the most forbidden and dangerous dark city at New York. It's where everyone including mutants and monsters lived and do anything they wanted. No rules. No morality. No one cares. It's everybody for themselves. And trust me, it's very unpleasant and disturbing place to go to."

"It really does," Laxtinct agreed in fear, "It gives me some goosebumps."

"That sounds a lot like Demon Land," Sunset said in concern before quivered in fear, "And it's a good thing that I didn't go that place. I don't want to think how bad that place was, comparing here."

"So, why did we come here again?" Applejack asked in concern, "Shouldn't we be going to Imperial Phoenix's Headquarter or military bases for info?"

Indigo nodded, "Yeah. That would be a lot of easier than coming here."

Terrorcreep turned and glared at his friends, "I told you before. Both military and police don't have enough of information about 'Lady of Shades', and I highly doubt that mob and gangster have that as well." He sighed, "But I believed there's someone I know of, who can help us and tell us about 'Lady of Shades'." He turned and looked ahead. He pointed at the modernized yet cleaned and perfect shape of hotel-like, "That place is the one we're going on."

"And the next thing, you want us to do is behave and shut the hell up," Laxtinct asked in annoyance.

Terrorcreep glared at Laxtinct, "What do you think, asshole? We don't want to attract some attention to us, understand?"

Everyone and even Laxtinct nodded and answered in understanding and agreement. Terrorcreep sighed as he turned and led his team into the hotel, which was called 'Under the Black Sea' Hotel. As they all entered the hotel, they found something very shocking for them to see.

They have found and saw a lots and lots of criminals and bad mutants were enjoying themselves to have their fun such as gambling and challenging for win or die, stealing some money from unnoticed or innocents, fighting and cursing at each other for fun or domination, drinking alcoholic drinks and wines to get drunk, and even watching some normal or mutated girls in their bikinis and undies dancing and showing off wildly within the aquarium tank-like dancing stages. Twilight and her friends find it quite disturbing and uncomfortable to bear. Nevertheless, they have the mission to perform. They have to find the person, who has the information about 'Lady of Shades'.

Terrorcreep led his team to the bartender's bar counter. He casually and calmly took his seat. His friends did the same thing as well. Found some mutants and criminals glaring at them, it made them very uncomfortable and uneasiness. Nevertheless, they did their best to not attract the attention while minding their own business.

Terrorcreep cleared his throat, attracting an armored humanoid crab-like bartender to turn and look at him. He grunted, "What do you want, punk? What can I get for you?"

"I'm looking for The Princess of Black Sea," Terrorcreep said calmly. The bartender looked and hummed suspiciously and unconvincingly as he pretended to think. The vampire smirked as he gave couple of dollars to him while saying, "She and I have some business to discuss..."

Crab bartender hummed greedily as he took the bribe, "She's in the dressing room now for having time with soldiers. Level 3 and 'No. 56'. You can't miss it." He turned and glared at Twilight and her friends, who nervously waved to him. He grunted, "And also, keep these slaves of yours, I don't want some goody two-shoes messing around my bar. The humans scared the customers away. It's bad business for my bar."

Terrorcreep smirked and nodded, "Understood." He cleared his throat, "Follow me, 'slaves'."

Terrorcreep got up from his seat and moved out. His friends followed him as well. And at the same time, some of criminals and mutants chatted and cursed rudely yet pervertedly about his 'slaves'. They all felt offended and annoyed yet uncomfortable for being called 'slaves'.

"They've got some nerve for calling us 'that'," Applejack said angrily and annoyingly.

Indigo nodded firmly, "Yeah. We're slaves to no one!"

Twilight sighed, "Girls, please. Don't get us into trouble. Just pretend not to be bothered and walk away. You don't want to mess with wrong people."

Laxtinct nodded in agreement, "Trust me. It's not very good too. So, let's just keep moving and forget about what they said to us."

As they were about to walk away, Fluttershy got grabbed from her left shoulder. She turned and found a guy, who looked very drunk and sick. His name was Krynoid. He laughed and hiccuped happily, "Hello there, pretty girl? Wanna buy some drinks for me?"

"Uh, no thank you!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern and worry, "I need to go!"

Krynoid laughed happily, "Aw, don't be shy! I won't bite!"

He then grabbed and trying to drag Fluttershy out, making her yelped and scream in concern. It alert the rest of her friends. Rainbow and Indigo responded by punching his face hard before Applejack and Sunset kicked him off. Twilight and Sunny Flare grabbed and get her close to them. He was about to attack them but got halted and grabbed by Laxtinct's Rock Fist and Terrorcreep aiming his Thunder Axe at his throat.

"I think it's best that you leave now. You don't want to piss me off," Terrorcreep said darkly before pushing his axe close to the drunker's neck. He hissed in anger, "You don't want to push me."

Krynoid groaned in anger, "Fine. I'm leaving. Just wanna have some good time with pretty lady."

As Krynoid turned and was about to walk away, Terrorcreep grabbed and slammed him on the bar counter. Krynoid groaned in pain as he was trying to get up but the vampire continued slam and hit his head against the table for 20 times, making him to bleed a lot. He then thrown and slam the drunker straight at the bar shelf, destroying most of drinks and glasses.

Everyone in the room looked shock and scared of what they just saw. The bartender glared at Terrorcreep. The vampire smirked calmly as he shown the wallet, which belonged to Krynoid. He thrown it to him.

"Sorry for the mess. It's yours. He should be your slave for trying to take my slave," Terrorcreep said calmly. He turned and glared at the locals, "Anyone else want to try and take them?! Is there anyone else dare to make a move?!"

The locals looked worry and uneasy as they looked away at once, not wanting to get into trouble again. Terrorcreep scoffed in anger. He turned and glared at his friends.

"Sorry," Fluttershy apologized.

"It wasn't Fluttershy's fault or even ours," Rainbow protested, "That drunker just came and grab her. We have to defend her, you know."

"I know," Terrorcreep said in annoyance, "But you should let me and Lax to handle. In Demon City, humans weren't treated well and warmly because they're in servant class, and they have no rights or even freedom."

"So, we're playing their rules?" Sunset asked in concern and uncomfortably.

Sunny Flare hissed, "I don't think I'm gonna enjoy this place..."

"We won't be long," Terrorcreep said calmly and firmly, "Follow me. We've got no time to lose."

Terrorcreep nodded calmly and happily as he led his team to their destination - using the lift to No. 56 of 3rd Floor. Unknown to them, the Lady of Shade has been watching and following them. She's now heading towards the same direction they're using now.

Minutes have passed, Terrorcreep and his team have arrived at their destination. The vampire knocked the door gently, waiting for the respond. Hearing 'come in', Terrorcreep and his group entered it at once. He also halted Laxtinct, Rainbow, Indigo and Sunny Flare. Four of them were confused about it.

"Stay here and guard it," Terrorcreep commanded firmly, "Keep your eyes open for Lady of Shades. She could be closer than we think. Alert us if you spot her. No fooling around..."

Laxtinct, Rainbow, Indigo and Sunny Flare nodded half-heartily. Terrorcreep and the rest of them marched into the room at once. Four of them waited angrily and frustratingly outside to guard the door.

However, unknown to them, Lady of Shades was hiding behind the corner and has seen everything. She smirked darkly as she had her golden glove readied to snap, "The Voice of Bravery. The Voice of Beauty. They're perfect for me to take..."

* * *

Inside the No. 58 room, Terrorcreep and his friends taken the seats on a large yet long sofa. Twilight, Fluttershy, Sunset and Applejack were amazed and shocked by the room's appearance. The dark cyan-colored room is like Hollywood's Room for having makeup tools and kits, fashionable dresses and a large pool on the floor.

Suddenly, they heard some splashing noise. It came from the bathroom. Then, the door was opened and revealed herself to be Mei Kai's Counterpart, who physically looked the same as the demon. She now worn blackish sleeveless dress, jewelry necklace, golden bracelets and her hair has tied in twin ponytail and the flower hairpin on her hair.

"Terrorcreep..." Mei Kai hissed calmly yet slyly, "My favorite little guest of honor. It's been a while."

She slithered towards Terrorcreep, who remain calm and firm. She gave him a kiss on left and right cheek, and even the lips for the moment. He greeted her back with a smile. This sparked Fluttershy annoyed and jealous while her friends are uncomfortable.

Mei Kai sighed as she took her seat on sofa, "So, my little vampire, what business are you looking for now? My mother warned me not to trust a mutant for working with lowlife humans. Maybe I should listen to her."

"Perhaps, you should. But you're willing to help us as long as your family and people don't cause the commotion," Terrorcreep said calmly and firmly. Mei Kai hummed amusingly before nodded. He continued, "I'm here if you ever heard of 'Lady of Shades'."

"Yes. Yes, I did," Mei Kai hummed suspiciously while glaring at him, "Tell me, my friend, why are so you interested in her?"

"She has stolen something that doesn't belong to her," Terrorcreep said darkly and angrily. He then grabbed and held Fluttershy close to him. He sighed, "She stole my beloved concubine's voice and turned hers into snake. I cannot her her beautiful voice anymore. Why did she do it?!"

His friends especially Fluttershy looked worry and uneasy about Terrorcreep's lie. But they have to play along. Mei Kai looked unconvinced and suspiciously. She turned and looked at Fluttershy's looks carefully. For the moment later, she saw how scared and worried the shy girl is.

Mei Kai sighed as she turned and looked at Terrorcreep, "Your concubine is indeed scared and upset with her voice. Very well, I will tell you." Everyone looked at her, who taken the seat. She took a deep breathe and spoke, "You already know what Lady of Shades do to young ladies for their voices. But what you don't know is where she came from or why she did it."

"Tell us," Terrorcreep said firmly.

"No one has the ability to remove and exchange people's voices from the past and present. Not by magic or technology in our world." Mei Kai explained calmly, "Oh no. This magic of hers. Her existence... She's not from this realm but also not in this timeline, but rather a creature from another realm of ancient time."

"Equestria..." Sunset muttered in concern, "I knew it..."

"That can't be good..." Twilight said in concern, "What is she after?"

Applejack hissed, "I have no idea. And I don't think I'm gonna like it."

"Anything else, you can tell us?" Terrorcreep asked.

Mei Kai nodded, "For why she sought and taken the beauty voices of ladies... She's regaining her beauty of appearance, voices and power after so long she was imprisoned for millennia years. She did it for searching and retaking of what she has lost from the past..." Everyone looked worry and uneasy. She sighed calmly, "Her love - Herald of Darkness..."

Fluttershy gulped in fear. Terrorcreep narrowed his eyes in suspicious, "Who is she?"

"No one knows," Mei Kai answered calmly, "There are some description about her - a white fox mask, golden glove and nine tails..."

"White fox mask? Golden glove? Nine tails?" Sunset asked in concern and worry before showing shock looks, "It can't be. It's impossible..."

"Sunset?" Twilight and Applejack asked while Fluttershy whimpered in fear.

Sunset gulped, "Kyuubi... Lilith..."

 ** _SCREAMED!_** Everyone yelped in shock and concern as they got up from the seats. They turned and looked at the door. Something bad happened to their group!

Mei Kai smirked as she took the sip of blood wine, "She is here. Lady of Shades..."

Terrorcreep and his friends were in shock and concern to speak, "Oh no..."

Terrorcreep and his team quickly moved out at once to check and help their friends while Mei Kai laughed sinisterly and amusingly.

* * *

Terrorcreep and his team exited Room No. 58. They looked down and found Rainbow, Indigo and Sunny Flare got knocked out on the floor while Laxtinct was missing. As Sunset and Fluttershy helped their friends and asked if they were alright or not. As expected, Rainbow, Indigo and Sunny Flare spoke in tiger, falcon and chipmunk vocal. It scared and shocked them to scream in anger and frustration that they have lost their voices as well.

 ** _WHISTLED!_** They looked to the front, where they found Lady of Shades was standing there. She smirked beneath her mask. She turned away and marched into the hallway of doors. Terrorcreep and his team went and chase after her at once. They all came to a large hall that leads to four paths, where they found something shocking - there were eight suspects on four paths. Each pair take their own path and escaped at once.

Cannot afford to let them escape, Terrorcreep and his team split up and chased after them. Terrorcreep and Fluttershy went to the first path. Applejack and Twilight have gone to the second path. Sunset and Sunny Flare went to the third. Rainbow and Indigo gone to the fourth. They were so determined to chase and capture the 'Lady of Shades'.

Minutes have passed for running through the corridors of rooms and chambers, they were able to chase and capture the suspects alive. They then brought the suspects to the hall for interrogation. And to their surprise, the suspects puffed in smoke and revealed themselves to be eight blackish fox tails-like. They then teleported at once. And at the same time, they looked up and found the real 'Lady of Shades' casually exited the hotel. Terrorcreep and his team were in shock and confuse to ask.

"What the hell?!" Everyone and even Rainbow, Indigo and Sunny Flare asked.

Laxtinct came out from the chamber as he worn white shirt, blue suit, sunglasses and black pants, along with bunch of money he was carrying from his bag pack. Everyone turned and glared at him in annoyance and anger.

Laxtinct was confuse to ask, "What?"

* * *

Both Terrorcreep's and Shorty's Team returned and regrouped at the music studio for discussion and plans about dealing with mysterious 'Lady of Shades'. Terrorcreep's Team explained to the rest of their friends of what they have learned about 'Lady of Shades', and also informing that Rainbow, Indigo and even Sunny Flare have lost their voices to her. Shorty's Team was in shock and concern.

"That is very bad," Pinkie said in concern and fearful.

"You've said it..." Lemon Zest said in agreement, "I so don't wanna imagine what kind of animals I might sound like..."

"I can think the worst possible animals for any of us to hear," Sugarcoat said firmly and calmly. Everyone looked at her. She sighed, "Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Why T-Rex?" Pinkie asked curiously.

Sugarcoat groaned with uneasiness and feared looks, "No one knows how terrifying and scary his thunderous roar sounds like..."

Rarity, Rainbow, Sour Sweet, Indigo and Sunny Flare made some wild animals' noise to their friends, who yelped in surprise and worry about them. Sunset giggled uneasily, "Sorry, girls. Forget about it. We need to deal with the Lady of Shades before she could cause more problems."

Twilight turned and looked at Mr. Tao, "Mr. Tao, did you found the cure or remedy spell to reverse the curse on our friends?"

"We all certainly did. It's called 'Reversing Curse Spell'." Mr. Tao said proudly. Everyone shown happy and relieved faces. He sighed in concern, "Unfortunately, this remedy spell required some specific ingredients to help us. And this spell can only work once on the one, who cast a cruse spell on them. So, putting remedy spell on the cursed victims is impossible to reverse the effects."

"Meaning?" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

Mighty sighed, "It means that we cannot miss the chance of be trapped with animals' voices forever."

Everyone groaned in frustration and agony. Just things were getting good for them.

"What are we gonna do?" Dragon Kick asked in concern, "We don't know where Lady of Shades went or who she's targeting at. This might be problem."

"Even though we know where she is, there is no way we can lure her back here," Shorty said in concern.

Laxtinct shrugged, "Well, Lady of Shades was chasing after the girls with pure beautiful voices, right? Shouldn't we use that as a bait or something?"

"And who would be the person do that?" Terrorcreep hummed in concern before looking at the girls, "Any of you want to do it?"

Most of the girls looked worry and uneasy as they aren't willing to become a bait to lure Lady of Shades to come out for them to trap and cast the spell on her. However, seeing that no one wanted to do it, Twilight and Fluttershy sighed in frustration as they have no choice but to do it.

"I'll do it," Twilight and Fluttershy spoke firmly. Everyone looked at them. They continued, "I'll be the bait!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern, "NO! You will not! I won't allow it!"

"We have no choice," Twilight said in concern, "The more we wait, the more innocent girls lose their voices and cursed with animals' voices. We have to do it."

Fluttershy nodded firmly, "I agree with Twilight. What Lady of Shades did to our friends is unforgivable. I won't stand and let her do as she pleased."

"Fluttershy, reconsider it, please!" Terrorcreep pleaded in concern, "Don't do it."

Nyx hugged her older sister tightly, "Please. You'll lose your voice!"

Spike nodded, "Yeah. I don't want you sounded like any animals especially a cat or squirrel. That will drive me nuts to attack you!"

"Please, think about it," Applejack pleaded, "Don't do it."

"There's no telling what that witch can do to you," Sunset said in concern.

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm sorry, Terrorcreep. I've made my decision."

Twilight nodded firmly, "So do I. We both have beautiful voice enough to get her attention. Once she did, we'll trap and cast the remedy spell on her. This is the only chance we have. We can't wait."

Everyone were against the idea of using their own friends' voices as baits. But there is no other way now. They reluctant to accept it now.

"Looks like we're out of option," Laxtinct said in concern.

"Fine. We should make preparation now," Terrorcreep said firmly, "We don't know what tricks she has for her sleeves."

Shorty sighed, "True. And I think I know a specific gadget that can stop her."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Good. Here's how it goes..."

Everyone gathered around for listening. Terrorcreep explained and detailed the strategy of his to his friends of how they can lure her out and trapped their target for Mr. Tao to perform the Reversing Curse Spell on her. They all awed and nodded in agreement. It might work...

* * *

Twilight and Fluttershy were alone in the gym. They were both on the stage for singing their favorite songs - 'Helping Twilight Win the Crown', and also they were dancing happily and passionately. As soon as they reached the end, they posed graceful dancing pose.

And just before they could relax, they heard some clapping noise. They looked up and found Lady of Shade, who was clapping her hands amusingly. She then approached to them both.

"My, oh, my," Lady of Shades greeted darkly and amusingly, with a giggle. Both Twilight and Fluttershy looked uneasy and concern as they moved back slowly. She smirked, "That was quite performance you have put. Your singing voices and dancing have inspired me. You are the ones I've been looking for."

"We know who you are, Lady of Shade," Twilight said firmly.

Fluttershy nodded, "We're not afraid of you! We won't let you do as you please for stealing people's voice for your selfish ambition."

"Oh?' Lady of Shades asked amusingly before giggled a bit, "Either you're both brave or foolish to think you can actually defeat me." She scoffed as she has her golden glove readied with dark magic, "Either way, I will claim the prize of most beautiful voice. With that, I can finally find and make him return to me."

Twilight and Fluttershy smiled confidently, making Lady of Shades suspicious. They spoke, "That's where you're wrong. Now!"

And just before Lady of Shades could react, the trapdoor has opened and let her fallen into it. However, she quickly jumped back at once. She smirked as she readied to cast her Dark Magic spell on them. But both of her hands got grabbed by Applejack and Laxtinct. She groaned in anger as she was about to unleash her Dark Magic. She suddenly got multiple punches and kicks by Rainbow, and also got some explosive cupcakes thrown by Pinkie.

Lady of Shades got wounded a bit. Shorty armed and aimed his new strange white colored blaster-like with satellite dish on its gunner. He fired its green laser, which hit her. She screamed in agony yet anger as she managed to push and knock the captives aside. But she got pushed back by Rarity's Diamond Force-Field.

Lady of Shade grunted in anger before looked up. She found Mane Seven, Shadow Five, Terrorcreep, Laxtinct, Shorty, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Tao's Family have gathered and stood before her. She groaned in anger as she readied her Dark Magic. However, nothing happens. She has found her Dark Magic did not ignite.

"What did you do to me?!" Lady of Shades demanded in anger.

"I neutralized your magic powers, with the help of my Artificial Energon. And therefore, you cannot use your magic against us," Shorty said proudly. Everyone smirked proudly. He then shown concern and fear looks, "Though I'm not very sure how long that effects can last since this is just a test especially if the voices have returned to the original."

Applejack groaned, "Really? Now you tell us?"

"Well, it will have to do," Sunset said firmly and calmly.

"Keep her as long as you can," Mr. Tao ordered firmly. He, Mighty, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike moved to the stage. He took most of ingredients and materials out. He shouted, "I need more time to prepare the ingredients and spell!"

Mighty nodded as he brought Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike close to Tao, "And we need all the help we can get."

"We'll do our best!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed firmly.

Mane Seven and their friends nodded firmly as they turned and faced Lady of Shades. They surrounded her while armed and readied with their weapons and blasters to defeat her. Mane Seven have pony-up into their Anthro Forms with their own weapons.

"I've underestimated you all," Lady of Shades snarled a bit, "To think the humans have actually used their brains to defeat me. Usually, they're nothing but filthy pets and fresh meals for us to toy with. But it seems they have evolved."

"Yeah. Trust us. You don't want to mess with us," Sunset said firmly.

"So, how about return what is rightfully ours?" Sugarcoat demanded firmly.

"Yeah. We're outnumbered to beat us," Lemon Zest said proudly.

Dragon Kick nodded, "Give up now."

Lady of Shades scoffed, "I don't need my magic to defeat you. I have other abilities to do so. You don't stand a chance against me."

Terrorcreep narrowed his angry eyes as he held tightly on Dual Thunder Axes, "We shall see!"

"Let's dance, bitch!" Fluttershy snapped in anger.

"Lights! Camera! ACTION!" Laxtinct shouted happily before snapped the Action Clipboard, which once again injured his thumb. He yelped in pain, "OUCH! I hate that happens!"

Mane Seven and their friends charged and engaged Lady of Shades, who easily and swiftly dodged and deflected the attacks for few times. They all unable to take the hit on her. She was too fast and sly for them to handle. And at the same time; Mr. Tao, Mighty, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were preparing and combining the ingredients and materials to cast a spell.

[Sunset: _I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul  
The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll_]

Twilight swung her Star Sparkle Sword at Lady of Shade, who quickly dodged and slided down for five times. She then tripped her down. She was about to slam her clawed hand on the lavender teenager, Applejack halted and held her down by using Mind Whiplash, allowing Rainbow and Indigo charged and thrust their Mystical Magic Spear and Pole to attack her. Lady of Shades quickly deflect and grab them both of their weapons before swinging them straight at Applejack to fall down.

[Twilight: _A million sparkles falling across the floor  
So, DJ, give it more, it's what we're looking for_]

Lady of Shades approached and readied to attack. Sunset jumped and attacked her with Sunny War Fan in firing her blazing shots. Lady of Shades dodged and deflect the attacks for few times. She then kicked Sunset off. Spotting Rarity, Sunny Flare and Shorty readied with their Diamond Gatling Blaster, Gauntlet Blasters and Flame Volley Blaster; they all fired their blasters at her. She swiftly and quickly dodge and evade the attack while charging straight at them both.

[The Crystal Rainbooms: _Dance the night away  
All our friends right by our side  
It doesn't matter what style you bring  
We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)_]

Luckily, Lady of Shades got got blasted by Pinkie's Party Cannon and Lemon Zest's Sound Blaster. And at the same time, she got hit very hard by Laxtinct's Earth Fist. She was thrown straight at Dragon Kick, Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat. Three of them punched her by face. As she struggled to recover, both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep unleashed their Bat Screech, injuring her ears.

[The Crystal Rainbooms: _It's dance magic, once you have it  
Let your body move, step into the music  
It's dance magic, and it's electric  
Let your body move to the music_]

Mane Seven and their friends surrounded while putting their guards up in case if Lady of Shades tried to move. For odd reason, she hasn't move at all. While they approach to her slowly and firmly, she suddenly disappeared. It surprised and shocked the team. Suddenly, all of them got easily hit and beaten badly. They all found Lady of Shades stood before them.

[Pinkie rapped: _Doesn't matter what style you got  
Just keep dancin' on that spot  
Your friends like you for who you are  
Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!_]

Mane Seven and their friends quickly got up and attacked Lady of Shades, who used her illusion to mislead them as she struck back at them by back and sides for few times. Despite how strong and tricky she can be, they refused to give up and continued to fight her off.

[Pinkie rapped: _Crystal Prep, you got the moves  
Rainboom bringin' all the grooves  
Put it together and make it fit  
Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic_]

While Mane Seven and their friends did their best to stall Lady of Shades as long as they can, Mr. Tao and his assistants are preparing and working on creating the Reversing Curse Spell. They have some musical instrument like drum, violin, flute, castanets, keytar, guitar and tambourine, onion, mushroom, ginger, pigeon's feather, cobra's poison fang and couple of various potions. And at the same time, they were reading the spell book, making sure that they get the right spell.

[The Crystal Rainbooms: _Dance the night away  
All our friends right by our side  
It doesn't matter what style you bring  
We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)_]

Mane Seven and their friends were weakened and exhausted as they continue to struggle and battle against Lady of Shades, who remained calm and healthy as she continued using her illusions to trick them before striking and wounding them one-by-one. She turned and faced both Twilight and Fluttershy. She grabbed and held them both up as she tried to kill them.

[The Crystal Rainbooms: _It's dance magic, once you have it  
Let your body move, step into the music  
It's dance magic, and it's electric  
Let your body move to the music_]

Luckily, Terrorcreep used his full strength to swing his Dual Thunder Axe to injure Lady of Shades, freeing both Fluttershy and Twilight. And at the same time, Mr. Tao and his assistants began to perform the Reversing Curse spell via chanting in Cantonese and playing magical music instruments. It shocked and scared Lady of Shades.

And just before she could have the chance to escape, Mr. Tao's Spell was ready. He fired it in hitting Lady of Shade's back. It caused her to scream in pain.

[The Crystal Rainbooms: _Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own  
Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone  
Bring whatever style you got  
'Cause the party is goin' on_]

While Lady of Shades continued screaming in pain, colorful auras-like poured out from her mouth as they escaped and flew across the world. Some of them flew and hit Rarity, Rainbow, Sour Sweet, Indigo and Sunny Flare's throat. The Lady of Shade dropped to the ground motionlessly. She has been defeated and lost the fight.

[The Crystal Rainbooms: _It's dance magic, and it's electric  
Let your body move to the music]_

Five victims spoke and sang happily as they have found their voices have been restored. They all cheered happily and wildly, along with their friends.

Rarity sobbed tearfully, "It's so good to hear my voice again. I stand on pretending to be a cat for all the time."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Definitely."

"Yes. I'm glad we fix the problem," Shorty said in relief. He and his allies turned and glared at the Lady of Shades, "Now for you. It's all over, Lady of Shades."

"Indeed," Terrorcreep approached to Lady of Shades. He lowered down while glared at her, "Time to find out of who you really are..."

And just before he could try to unmask her, Lady of Shade grabbed his hand while firing her Dark Magic in blowing him off. Everyone yelped in concern as they have realized that the neutralizer effects on her have wear off. She stood up and glared at her enemies.

"You may have regain what you have lost," Lady of Shades said darkly, "But this is far from over, mortals! I will regain my power! I will return home! Mark my word!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Lady of Shades quickly teleported and escaped at once.

"Damn it! She got away!" Rainbow snapped in anger, "That bitch owe me for messing with my voice!"

"I second it!" Sour Sweet and Indigo agreed in fury.

"And not to mention, we didn't get the chance to know more about her," Twilight said in concern, "We know she's from Equestria and why she did it. But there's something we don't know about her like what's her real name, who was her lover and how she ended up here."

Sunset nodded, "Me too. I've got a hunch that we'll see her soon."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad that everything is over," Applejack said in relief.

Nyx smiled and nodded, "Yeah. We should relax now."

Mr. Tao nodded, "Indeed. Now uncle can rest. Fighting with that witch and performing magic spell has taken a toll on me. I am exhausted and tired to do anything now..."

Everyone chatted in agreement with Mr. Tao's statement about relaxation from the fight with Lady of Shades. They deserve it.

"Today, we will relax," Shorty agreed, "But tomorrow, we are intended to finish the music video and win." Everyone groaned and complained in frustration that they wanted to rest more. He groaned, "No excuses. We have one more day to complete before the deadline. Both schools have something need to do. And I intend to finish it, understand?!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Nevertheless, they know Shorty was right. They all agreed to finish the music video.

Two days later, Mane Seven and their team have completed and submitted their music video to television station. They received the letter from them. They have won the competition and earned the prize money for both Camp Everfree Repairs and. Now, their music video is used for music advertisement. They're now celebrating for their victory at Auntie Orange Smoothies Stall. Everything is back to normal.

Unknown to them, Lady of Shades was watching them via shadowy figures with her crimson eyes glowing in dark. She's not through with them...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking, Bartender, Krynoid  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Eva Green: Lady of Shades

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet  
Britt Irwin: Sunny Flare  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Sab Shimono: Mr. Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Hynden Walch: Mei Kai

 **Singing Voice:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Twilight Sparkle  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie


	2. Movie Magic

**Magical Mystery Case #2: Movie Magic**

"I can't believe we're really here!" Rainbow asked happily.

Scootaloo squealed happily, "I know, right!"

A month has passed since they have won the Music Video Competition; Mane Seven, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lance, Icy, Spike and Two Minicons were now at the Hollywood due to them being invited by one of famous filmmaker - Canter Zoom, who is also now directing and filmmaking latest 'Daring Do' movie as well.

They're now following Canter Zoom - a middle-aged man with dark greenish hair with white streak in ponytail and mustached-bearded worn a squared blackish glasses, dark greenish shirt with collar, with 'action' clipping board on left sleeve, brown best and beige pants and brown shoes. They're now walking across the production set.

"Thank you so much for letting us come, Mr. Zoom." Twilight thanked happily.

"We promise we won't get in the way." Sunset said calmly. She then glared at Wheelie and Brains, whom she was holding tight. She also glared at both Rainbow and Scootaloo. She remarked, "Again."

Rainbow, Scootaloo, Wheelie and Brains laughed nervously since they caused a lot of commotion around here such as Rainbow complained about 'Stalwart Stallion' to be named as 'Mojo', Scootaloo was scooting around the production set and Wheelie and Brains did their usual tricks - taking a peek on girls' dressing rooms.

Canter smiled, "As a fellow Camp Everfree alum, I was more than happy to afford the girls who helped save it the chance to visit the set of our little film."

"Eh-heh! Little?" Rainbow asked dryly, "This is Daring Do we're talking about! This movie is gonna be huge!"

"Oh yeah, sure. Huge..." Wheelie muttered in annoyance.

Brains stuck his tongue out at Rainbow, "Not!"

Rainbow groaned as ruffled up her sleeves and wanted to punch if not for Applejack and Rarity held her off for the moment.

"Mr. Zoom!" A familiar young voice called.

Everyone turned and found Saber Dragoon arrived at the scene, along bringing both red-orange Egyptian-like Club Dress and a 15-years-old pale yellow girl with dark green hair in twin pigtails worn the purple glasses, blue shirt with purple jacket, black skirt, white socks and purple shoes.

Seeing the girl has attracted and touched Lance's eyes. His friends noticed it as they all giggled and snickered secretly, making him confuse and uneasy.

"Mr. Dragoon!" Canter Zoom exclaimed happily. He shook the detective's hand briefly. He then noticed both a dress and a girl, "So, you solved the case already? And why is my niece doing here? Did Juniper do something wrong?"

Everyone sans Saber looked surprise and concern of what Canter Zoom's remark about. Canter glared at his niece while tapped his toes.

Juniper sighed, "Sorry, uncle..."

"I'm sure she has good explanation of why she did it." Saber said calmly, "But don't be mad at her now. I've already talk her out from doing like this again. Plus, I promised her that I would train her with acting skills."

"You what?!" Canter asked in shock and concern.

Saber nodded, "That way I can keep an eye on her, making sure she won't do something drastic when you're filming."

Juniper nodded happily, "I promised I won't cause the problem!"

Though disappointed and annoyed by his niece's crime, Canter sighed, "Fine. At least, I can focus and finish up the film, without worrying more problems. When I need some opening, I'll call, got it, Juniper?" Juniper nodded happily. He then cleared his throat, "Now if you'll excuse me. I've got some work to do."

Canter headed off to take care of his filmmaking on 'Daring Do'. Twilight and her friends have their own discussion of what to do next.

Twilight looked at her Hollywood's Visitor Schedule, "According to our visitor schedules, they won't start shooting the next scene for a while, which means we have time to—"

Rarity interrupted happily, "Get my picture taken with Chestnut Magnifico, the actress playing Daring Do!"

"Me too! She's my favorite actress!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily.

"And ask her to sign my petition to bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High!" Fluttershy said happily. Everyone looked at her oddly and confusingly. She cleared her throat, "Well, Chestnut Magnifico is an avid supporter of a foundation that helps build homes for animals in need."

Twilight was about to explain, but Sunset butted in and said, "Check out all the sets?"

Applejack nodded, "I'd sure like to get a closer look at that volcano."

"I would like to know too," Apple Bloom added in before smiled, "I might get some idea about how to make my own arts and craft projects."

"Who wants to find the buffet?!" Spike asked happily.

Pinkie squealed happily, "And the cupcake fountain!" She then showed her leaflet to her friends and continued, "I read it in my 100 Things You Didn't Know About This Movie Studio: Insider's Tour Guide. I''m gonna find and eat it!"

Icy sighed, "I'll keep an eye on Pinkie and Spike, making sure that they don't do something stupid and silly."

"Hey!" Pinkie and Spike exclaimed in annoyance.

"That is so Pinkie Pie," Saber said amusingly. He then patted Juniper's shoulder, "I'm gonna help and train Juniper with her acting skills. Anyone else wanna join in?"

Juniper blushed, "Thanks."

"I'm in!" Lance exclaimed proudly before her face turned into red, "I mean I would love to help!"

Nyx sighed, "Me too. Need to make sure that my brother doesn't do something silly."

"I guess we're splitting up?" Twilight asked curiously.

Everyone chatted happily and agreed before split up. Rarity, Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle went and looked for Chestnut Magnifico. Sunset, Applejack and Apple Bloom went to check on the set. Pinkie, Icy and Spike went and hunt down the buffet and 'blue fountain cupcake'. Saber helped Juniper with her acting skills, along with Lance and Nyx. This leaves Twilight, Rainbow, Scootaloo, Wheelie and Brains.

Twilight turned and looked at Rainbow as she asked, "I don't suppose you want to—"

Rainbow answered, "Check out the props that A. K. Yearling designed specially for the movie?"

"You read my mind!" Twilight said happily.

Scootaloo smiled, "I'm following you anywhere Rainbow goes."

"So, what's next?" Brains asked curiously.

Wheelie shrugged, "No clue. As much as I wanna follow Goddess of Sun, but I hate watching boring set. It's just plain cardboard with paints. We follow Twilight. She might showing something worth to us."

Brains chuckled amusingly, "Yeah. That'd be great."

"You know we can hear you, right?" Twilight asked dryly, scaring both Wheelie and Brains out. She glared at them with her angry eyes, "Don't even try to be funny with me, got it?"

"Whatever," Wheelie and Brains answered dryly and annoyingly.

* * *

Rarity, Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle were now outside of Hollywood's Building. They're now waiting near to the trailer.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her when she's in her trailer." Fluttershy said in concern.

"Darling, please." Rarity said happily, "Actresses love interacting with their fans."

"Really? Have you met one of them before Chestnut Magnifico before?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously, "Are they like what you said?"

"Well..." Rarity said thoughtfully, "I did meet Sapphire Shores. She seems a nice celebrity and actress. That's considered for interacting with the fans like me.

 ** _BAM!_** Rarity got her head slammed while both Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle gasped in concern. They all looked up and found a lighter brown colored female actress with yellow hair with pink stripes in bun shape worn pink shirt, purple skirt with acorn nuts, brown coat-like and brown high heel standing before them. She was none other than Chestnut Magnifico. She was talking to the phone.

And just before Rarity could say anything, Chestnut snapped angrily at her phone," Ugh! I don't care if I'm under contract! This is a joke, and I want this thing shut down! Do you hear me?!"

Chestnut turned off her phone. She then stormed off at once. Three girls looked shock and concern of the actress's attitude. Both Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle looked at Rarity, who giggled uneasily and nervously.

"She probably just didn't see us." Rarity remarked in nervous tone.

* * *

Applejack, Sunset and Apple Bloom were looking around at the set including the cardboard-made of volcano, tropical coconut trees and bushes, and even some temple set as well.

"Hmm. Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this." Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Sunset smiled thoughtfully, "Several weeks, I'd bet."

"They sure do go all out makin' it look like the real deal, huh?" Applejack asked happily, "I've gotta say. I'm impressed and inspired by this designs."

 ** _CRUNCHED!_** Three of them looked surprised to hear that sound. Sunset looked down and found a crunch bar's plastic on the ground. She picked it up.

"Though I don't think the rainforest is known for its..." Sunset commented while reading the crunsh bar's name, "Bon Mot peanut butter praline crunch bars."

Apple Bloom gasped, "Ooh! That's my favorite bar!" She approached to Sunset before taking crunch bar's paper. She smelt something funny about it. She groaned in disgust, "Eew! That smelt like someone ate too much of beef!"

"Really? You can smell that?" Sunset asked in surprise.

Apple Bloom shrugged, "Well, I've got strong smell."

"Better pocket that. Wouldn't want it ruinin' the shot." Applejack commented.

Sunset nodded as she pocketed the crunch bar in her jacket. She and her friends headed off to see another set.

* * *

Twilight, Rainbow, Scootaloo, Wheelie and Brains arrived at the village-like set, with the Stalwart Stallion's Statue-like. They were all amazed and surprised by the designs. Wheelie and Brains were also impressed as well. Scootaloo gasped as she nudged Rainbow before pointed at production box. Her friends turned and looked at it, which consisted of three golden relics with jewelries. They all approached and looked at it carefully.

"Wow. That's some designs," Wheelie remarked in surprise.

Brains nodded, "No shit! These humans really knows something about good arts like this."

"Wow..." Scootaloo said happily, "Are these what I think they are?"

Rainbow nodded happily, "These are the three Altoriosa Relics!"

"The Staff!" Twilight said happily.

"The Sword!" Rainbow added.

"Don't forget the Arrow of Altoriosa, kiddos," A familiar voice spoke. Twilight and her friends turned and found Aqua stood before them while she was carrying the person in wheelchair. He was in 30's has a brown short hair and a goatee worn red T-Shirt with tiger symbol, blue jeans, black wrist bands and has left leg bandaged. She smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

"COACH!" Rainbow and Scootaloo greeted happily.

Twilight smiled, "Good to see you again, Coach Aqua." She then looked at the man, "I'm guessing you're Aqua's big brother?"

The man nodded happily, "Eeyup. The name's Brave Tiger. Nice to meet you all." He shook the girls' hand especially Rainbow's. He whistled, "You've got grip, kiddo. I can see why my baby sis took you in as her apprentice."

"Brave!" Aqua snapped in annoyance, "So not funny!"

Rainbow laughed a bit, "That is so cute."

"Hey, about the relics," Scootaloo said happily as she looked at the production box, "They're so real and awesome."

Aqua laughed a bit, "Yes, they are, kiddo. A. K. Yearling is very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the movie."

"Have you met her?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Just once, kiddos," Aqua answered happily. She then passed some books to Twilight, Rainbow and Scootaloo. She smiled, "And here are your books with her signatures. Hope you like your new books."

Rainbow squealed happily, "Thanks, coach, you're the best."

"Yes. We owe you one!" Twilight said happily. She then shown annoyed looks as she glared at both innocent Wheelie and Brains, who whistled. She groaned, "I wish I could say the same thing about these two. Boneheads..."

"What?" Wheelie and Brains asked 'innocently', "I didn't do anything."

"It was nothing," Aqua remarked happily, "Just happy to help my students. That's all."

"Speaking of help, you should get ready for stunt scene, kiddo," Brave said calmly, "The director needs you now. I'm depending on you."

Aqua sighed in annoyance, "Got it, big bro. On my way now." She turned and looked at the students, "Wanna see me in action?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered happily.

They all followed Aqua to another production site for performing the stunt scene. Suddenly, a shadowy figure emerged from the ground as it formed into a Lady of Shades. She approached and looked at the production box set of three Altoriosa relic.

"Perfect... Time to see if my power has fully return or not..."

* * *

At the dancing studio, Lance and Nyx watched Saber training and teaching Juniper of how to be effective and emotional actress if she wanted to be part of the movie. The director's niece has put a lot of effort for perfecting and making emotional acting, which Saber judging her carefully and calmly. And at the same time, Lance looked at her lovely and happily like he has fallen in love with her. Nyx giggled a bit to see him like she knew he fell for her.

"Alright, take the break," Saber ordered. Juniper gave a sigh of relief. He smiled while patted on her back, "Not bad, Juniper. You're getting better now. Someday, you'll become a good actress."

Juniper sighed, "Thanks. I didn't think it was gonna be so hard for being actress."

"Acting isn't just about pretending and playing character's roles, kiddo. It's also about showing character's physical and emotional of what they have been through in their journey," Saber said firmly and calmly, "Because if you play it plainly and bluntly, no one think of you a good actress. I'm pretty you hate it."

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip," Juniper said happily.

"That was a nice acting moves, Jun," Lance commented a bit with red blush, "I like it."

"Really thanks. Uh, what's your name again?"

"Justicestrike. Lance Justicestrike. Just call me Lance."

"Okay, Lance. Thanks for the comments. Not everyone, and not even my own uncle didn't comment me about how good is my acting skills. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. But why would you think that, Juniper? I mean you are in movie set. No one gets the chance to see how the magic of filmmaking works! Believe me. I wanted it so badly."

Juniper sighed, "Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting. I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here. Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand."

Lance whistled, "Production Assistant. That's something."

"It's kinda a bit of boring when you have to wait around," Juniper said dryly and annoyingly, "I tried to convince him to cast me as Daring Do, but..." She then remarked bitterly, "he really didn't go for that."

"Hey. Just because you didn't get that role, doesn't mean you're a loser," Lance said calmly and happily. She looked at him. He smiled, "You'll get that chance soon when they wanted to reboot the Daring Do franchise or even put you in a supporting role. I'm sure of it. It's better than nothing."

Juniper hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Lance. Thanks for the pep talk. I can wait until I perfected my acting skills perfectly."

Lance smirked, "That's the spirit, Juniper. Don't give up."

"He likes her, doesn't he?" Saber asked amusingly.

Nyx smiled teasingly, "He does. He's got a crush on her."

"Hey! Have you guys seen the set for Caballeron's secret lair?" Juniper asked cheerfully, gaining Nyx's enthusiasm. She smiled, "They usually lock the door to that set, but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place. Come on. I'll show you."

Everyone went and followed Juniper to another production set, involving of Dr. Caballeron's secret lair set. They can't wait to see it.

* * *

Icy, Pinkie and Spike were at the lunch buffet area. Pinkie and Spike looked furnished and full like they had a big lunch. They were sitting down on movie set chairs. Icy looked annoy to glare at them.

"Pinkie Pie! Spike! I can't believe you all!" Icy scolded angrily and annoyingly.

Pinkie sighed, "Three lunch buffets, six different kinds of fondue, two rooms with nothing but candy, and still no cupcake fountain! Oh, well. At least we found those peanut butter praline crunch bars! They weren't in my guidebook, but they sure were delicious!"

Spike nodded while touching his stomach, "I'll say. You think they got any more?"

"Don't even try, you two," Icy scolded annoyingly, "Those lunch buffets are for film crew, not for us. You're gonna get us into trouble."

"Ahh!" Canter exclaimed in concern as he was talking to Chestnut, who was at the lunch buffet. She was looking for something. He pleaded her, "One more month, Chestnut! That's all we need! I'm doing everything I can to keep us on schedule! But with all the setbacks we've had, I don't think we can do it! If you could just agree to stay on for one more month...!

"Unacceptable!" Chestnut exclaimed in frustration. She screamed, "Where are my imported peanut butter praline crunch bars?!"

Pinkie and Spike looked nervous and worried. Icy annoyingly glare at them, "I told you so..."

Spike whispered to Pinkie, "Now would probably be a good time to resume the search for that cupcake fountain."

Pinkie nodded fearfully as she grabbed and took Spike with her. They both ran off at once. Icy sighed in annoyance. She went and follow them at once, making sure they stayed out of troubles.

* * *

On the next day, Canter Zoom and his crew preparing to film another scene of Stalwart Stallion at the volcano scene. Mane Seven and their friends were behind of them. They all watched how the director led and direct his film crew in filming the scenes.

"You guys should've seen the relics." Rainbow whispered to her friends. She then shouted happily, "They were amazing!"

"Ugh!" Canter Zoom groaned in frustration as he turned his back and glared at Rainbow, "Quiet on set, please!"

Rainbow gulped nervously as she replied softly, "Sorry!" She turned to her friends, "Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them."

Aqua sighed, "Just stay out of troubles, kiddo. Don't mess it up..."

"And also, find and get Juniper here. I don't want to catch her for doing something stupid again." Saber said in annoyance. Rainbow looked confuse. He continued, "Just go and find her."

"And action!" Canter Zoom ordered firmly.

As the cameraman begin filming the scene, Stalwart Stallion - wearing his cloak - was marching towards the volcanic temple-like, with lightning and thunder effects. As the character was marching towards the volcano, it had a sudden move, causing its top to break and fall on him. He was luckily to escape the catastrophe. It's now in ruined. Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Canter Zoom shouted exasperatedly, "What is going on around here? We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks!"

"They're gone! They're all gone!" Rainbow shouted in fear.

Everyone turned and looked at Rainbow. Canter Zoom asked fearfully and uneasily, "What's gone?"

"The relics!" Juniper exclaimed in concern.

Everyone sans Juniper and Rainbow gasped in concern and shock to the latest news. Couldn't it get any worse than before?

* * *

Rainbow and Juniper led the group of Stalwart Stallion's Town-like, where the relic in production box was set. And now the relics are missing.

"I wanted to check them out again up close, and they weren't there!" Rainbow said in concern.

"This can't be happening! What are we gonna do?!" Canter Zoom exclaimed in concern and fear.

"Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones?" Sunset asked.

Scootaloo nodded, "That could save some time."

"The missing relics were personally approved by A. K. Yearling!" Canter Zoom said in concern, "We could have new ones made, but we can't use them until Miss Yearling has given them her official stamp of approval! You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing, but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down."

"I-It'll be okay, though, right?" Rainbow asked hopefully.

Canter Zoom hissed in concern, "Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this, I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!" He turned and glared at Juniper, "Did you do it?! Did you do it?!"

Juniper gasped, "W-What?! No! No! I didn't do it! I already stopped! Honest, Uncle Canter!"

"Easy, Canter. We will solve the problem," Saber said firmly and calmly.

"But-but you have to finish this movie!" Rainbow pleaded, "Think of all the Daring Do fans who'll be so disappointed if you don't!"

Twilight asked, "Are you sure there's nothing you can do to—"

 ** _CRASHED!_** Canter Zoom hissed in shock and stressed, "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." He turned and glared at Juniper, "Until the relics can be found, hand over the keys now."

Juniper sighed as she passed the production keys to her uncle. Canter Zoom turned and walked away at once to deal with some problems now. It left Twilight and her friends behind to have some chats.

"Hmm... There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived, which Saber has already solved it," Twilight said thoughtfully, "A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed. And now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen. I don't think these are just coincidences."

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Me, neither. All the things that have gone wrong on set have put production on hold. It seems to me like someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure this movie doesn't get made."

Rainbow scoffed as she glared at Juniper, "Isn't it obvious?"

Juniper groaned, "I told you before. I didn't do it! I was on my way to production set when I heard you cried 'they're gone', so I came to check on it."

"Then, who did, thief?" Scootaloo demanded.

"I don't know! I really don't know!" Juniper exclaimed in upset.

"Enough! I don't believe she did it," Saber said calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "She already learned her lesson. Now, she's learning under tutelage. You have nothing to worry."

Lance nodded, "I second it. There is no way she did it."

"Okay..." Spike said calmly, "If she didn't do it, who would want to—?"

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, dear! You don't think..."

"Oh, no-no-no-no. Certainly not!" Rarity said in concern.

Sweetie Belle looked worry and concern, "But it could have been..."

Everyone looked oddly and curiously at Rarity, Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle. Saber gave them a narrow yet suspicious eyes while gestured them to spit it out.

"When Rarity, Fluttershy and I followed Chestnut Magnifico to her trailer," Sweetie Belle explained, "we overheard her saying something about shutting down the movie..."

Rarity added frantically, "Yes, but she said she wanted something shut down. We don't know that she was talking about the movie."

"Just hope it's not this one," Fluttershy said in concern.

Pinkie hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe she's just really mad that they're always running out of her imported butter praline crunch bars."

Sunset looked at Applejack and Apple Bloom, who also have same concerns and suspicious. Sunset took the crunch bar from her jacket's pocket, "Bon Mot butter praline crunch bars?"

"Those are the ones!" Pinkie confirmed happily.

"We, uh... may have tried a few ourselves. Heh." Spike said uneasily.

"I told you both not to go overboard, didn't I?" Icy asked dryly and annoyingly, making both Pinkie and Spike giggled uneasily and nervously. She sighed, "I'm having doubts that Miss Magnifico would do some drastic measures, though being actress, she can be dramatic as Rarity."

Rarity yelped, "HEY!"

Saber took and grabbed the crunch bard as he took a look at it, "Where did you find it from?"

"We found this on the Mount Vehoovius set right before it collapsed." Sunset answered.

"And don't forget about one more thing," Apple Bloom added in concern. She took a sniff on the production box. She groaned in disgust, "That crunch bay and production box got the scent of beef. And I mean whoever stole it, sure eat a lot of beef."

Everyone looked uncertain and confuse of why Apple Bloom add the details of 'beef' when it has nothing to do with the missing 'relics'. Saber hummed thoughtfully about the clue she has found.

"Aren't we off the track of finding who and why steal the relic?" Juniper asked in concern.

"Right, she has the point," Twilight agreed, "It sure seems like all signs are pointing to Chestnut Magnifico as the one causing all the problems around here."

Juniper scoffed, "Obviously. She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars I like. She has to be the one."

Lance looked worry and uneasy, "Aren't you a bit over dramatic?"

Juniper groaned as she glared at nervous Lance, "Excuse me?"

"Hang on, everybody," Aqua called out, "Let's not jump into any conclusion yet. There could be more to this than meets the eye."

"I don't know who's behind this or what's going on, but the first thing we need to do is find those relics." Rainbow snapped in annoyance.

"I agree. The relics were here earlier," Saber looked at the production box carefully, "and if Chestnut is behind this, then they must still be around here somewhere."

"Chestnut Magnifico is an acclaimed actress!" Rarity snapped in annoyance, "She'd never do something so dramatic!"

"She's kidding, right?" Wheelie and Brains asked amusingly.

"Like you, Dramaty?" Aqua asked amusingly, making Rarity yelped in annoyance. She scoffed, "But either way, whether she did it or not, we should check on her."

Applejack nodded, "Well, she might do somethin' like this if she was tryin' to get out of workin' on a movie she didn't want to do."

"Why don't Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, Icy, Saber and I follow Chestnut Magnifico and see if we can find anything out?" Sunset suggested.

"I'll help out," Juniper volunteered, "I know the way around here."

"I'll go too," Lance volunteered before his face turned into red, "Making sure she's not doing anything silly and need some protection."

Juniper giggled, "Sure, why not? Thanks."

Juniper led Saber, Lance, Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Icy and Spike to find Chestnut Magnfico. Thus left the rest behind for what to do next.

"He actually likes her, doesn't he?" Twilight asked slyly to her little sister. Nyx nodded happily. She giggled before cleared her throat, "In the meantime, we should look for the relics."

"Good thinking, Detective," Aqua said calmly, "But where do we even start? It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, 'Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics!'"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped, "You mean like that one?"

Looking at Cutie Mark Crusaders' pointing behind of Applejack and Twilight's back, they all found a familiar cloaked figure just emerged from the building set. She looked nervous and worried.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Rainbow demanded in anger.

The cloaked figure quickly make her escape at once. Using her geode, Rainbow gone super speed and chased after her. Twilight and her friends went after them at once. They went through various production sets, dressing chambers and acting area and so on to find and hunt down the mysterious cloaked figure, unfortunately, she ran too fast for them to catch her up.

Twilight and her group were behind the art board of location set.

Rainbow panted, "I can't believe I lost them! My geode gives me super speed, but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do." Aqua gave Rainbow a hard punch, making her yelped in pain. She demanded, "What the hell was that?!"

"That's for being a bonehead as usual," Aqua scolded Rainbow.

"Hey, guys." Sunset greeted as she and her group have returned and regrouped with their friends.

"Any luck findin' Chestnut?" Applejack asked.

"We couldn't find her." Saber said in concern.

Juniper nodded, "These guys are nearly got themselves lost if not for me especially Pinkie wanted the cupcake fountain and two silly Minicorns got themselves crushed by some ladies. I managed got them here luckily. Still, we don't know where ad what Chestnut Magnifico is up to."

"I'm sure we'll soon find out," Lance said calmly, "What have you guys been doing?"

"We spotted this super-suspicious cloaked figure, but they got away." Rainbow said calmly before sighed in disappointment, "They're here somewhere."

"There you are!" Nervous P.A. exclaimed in relief. He gasped, "W-Where are your costumes? We've got to hurry! I-I-I'm so gonna be fired if you aren't ready. The director wants to shoot in three minutes!"

And just before anyone could say anything, the Nervous P.A. pushed and moved Twilight and her friends to other location, where director begin shooting the film.

* * *

Twilight and her friends, got dressed in their Power Ponies costumes, moved to the city block set. Sunset was dressed as Mane-iac. Aqua, Saber, Icy, Lance and Juniper were dressed as thugs with uniforms and black armored vests. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Wheelie and Brains were placed inside the small cage as hostages. They all looked shock and confuse.

"Uh, I think there's been some kind of mistake." Aqua called in concern.

"Wait?! What?!" The young director with long curvy blond with dark red and blue streaks worn black T-Shirt with Autobot Symbol, leather jacket and blue jean asked in shock and confusion. He looked at them carefully, "Who the hell are these guys?"

"They're the Power Ponies, Blockbuster Bay sir!" Nervous P.A. said nervously. Blockbuster Bay groaned in annoyance. He gulped, "I'm fired, aren't I?"

"So fired." Blockbuster Bay confirmed dryly, "It's hard to get some help these days..."

Spotting a familiar figure from city block's corner, Wheelie gasped, "Yo! Power Rangers! There she is!"

"Get her now! Don't let her escape!" Brains shouted in concern.

Twilight and her friends dropped down their superhero stuffs at once. They all then chased after the mysterious cloaked figure, who just left the superhero city set now.

* * *

Twilight and her friends gave chase after the mysterious cloaked figure across various location sets such as 18th Century or England's Revolutionary Area, Medieval Area, Futuristic City Area and Spaceship Station-like Area. The running and chasing after her has caused the group exhaustion and tiresome, making them very slow and panted heavily.

Twilight and her friends have arrived at the city setting with chocolate pudding-like on it. They were in shock and surprise of what they saw.

"What the heck is this?" Lance asked in confusion.

"You're asking wrong bot, kiddo," Wheelie asked dryly. He then looked around of the city, "This is definitely looks like a 'Attack of the Chocolate Pudding'."

Brains groaned, "These film crew must be crazy if they think they can use some real chocolate pudding to make it look real."

"It is!" Pinkie said happily as she grabbed and took a big scoop on the bucket of chcocolate pudding, "This is so real! It really taste so real! They really do use the real pudding. This is the set of Stormy with a Side of Pudding - my all-time favorite movie!"

"Is she for real?" Juniper asked in shock and concern. She groaned in disgust, "That is disgusting.

Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed, "She's Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow groaned, "We're running out of time! We're supposed to be hunting down the missing relics and catching the bad guy, not eating pudding!"

"Cool it, Dash." Aqua said firmly, "We will find them."

Twilight nodded, "Maybe we should make our way back to the Daring Do set. There might have been some clues we missed."

"It's a good start," Saber agreed, "Let's go now."

And just before anyone could do anything, a large giant net appeared out of nowhere and dropped on Twilight and her friends to the ground. They all got caught and trapped. They struggled to move and escape the net. Luckily, Rainbow didn't get caught. She even found the familiar cloaked figure has exited the scene.

"Don't worry! I've got this!" Rainbow said confidently.

And just anyone could protest, Rainbow dashed and chased after the mysterious cloaked figure now. Twilight and her friends shouted and struggled to get out of the net.

* * *

Rainbow arrived at another production set. She looked around of her surroundings. She realized that she has lost track of the mysterious cloaked figure again. She also found herself to be alone in the area.

"I saw you come in here." Rainbow said dryly. Despite being brave and determined to find the thief, she is more scared and worried. She asked in fear, "Where are you?"

"Here!"

Rainbow gasped. She turned to her back. She found the mysterious cloaked figure was floating above her. Her cloak revealed twin crimson eyes and some shadowy fox's tails-like as she made some monstrous screechy and roaring noise. It scared the hell out of Rainbow.

* * *

Thanks to Saber, Wheelie and Brains' cutting skills; they and their friends managed to free themselves from the trapping net as well.

"We have to find Rainbow Dash." Applejack said firmly.

"When I do, that girl and I are gonna have some serious talk," Aqua said firmly, "That knucklehead. What the hell was she thinking?"

Scootaloo gulped, "Ouch. I hate to see her bad side."

"I don't see how. She moves so fast, she could be anywhere on the lot by now." Rarity said in concern, "Why she felt it necessary to wear the geode that gives her super-speed to a movie set, I'll never know."

Sunset sighed in disappointment, "I wish I'd brought mine. One touch and I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories and get to the bottom of this whole thing."

Juniper looked confuse and surprised by her guests' talk. Lance cleared his throat, "It's a long story. I'll explain on the way."

"So, how on earth are we gonna find her?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"I know how to find Rainbow Dash! Follow the pudding!" Pinkie said happily as she shown the bucket. Everyone looked uneasy and confuse. She then pointed at the trail of pudding, "See?"

"She's right," Wheelie and Brains agreed.

Spike: sniffed happily on the trail of pudding, "Follow me!"

Spike went off while the rest of his friends followed him from behind.

* * *

Twilight and her friends arrived at the same location that Rainbow has arrived and entered. They found the trail of puddings ends in the middle of nowhere.

"There's no more pudding. Which means she must be here somewhere." Pinkie deducted.

"We split up and find her," Aqua commanded firmly.

Saber nodded, "You heard the lady. Find her!"

Everyone looked around of production set area. But so far, they found no sign of Rainbow or mysterious cloaked figure yet. Suddenly, they heard some knocking and shouts from the door. Both Fluttershy and Aqua approached to the door to check on it.

"Hello? Rainbow Dash? Are you in there?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes! Help! I'm locked in!" Rainbow responded in muffled tone with some knocks against the door, "There's also something creepy inside here too. Get me out of here!"

"Hang on!" Aqua said firmly. She grabbed and held tightly on the door's handlers, "I'm gonna break the doors in two now."

"Don't! I'll get uncle to open it up now," Juniper insisted.

Twilight stopped Aqua while said, "Wait. I've got this."

Using her magic geode, Twilight placed her hand against the door's lock. It magically unlocking the mechanism, which open the door. Rainbow jumped off and hugged Twilight and Aqua to the ground hard.

"Boy, am I happy to see you!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

"Did you just make that lock unlock itself?" Saber asked in surprise. Twilight nodded happily. He whistled, "If Shorty's here, he'd be crazy about wanting to experiment more of geode's powers."

"This gets weirder and weirder than before," Juniper said in surprise.

Lance nudged Juniper's elbow, "You have no idea, June."

"Thinkin' maybe we should all start wearin' our geodes around." Applejack said calmly, "Never know when our new magic might come in handy."

Rainbow got up while helping Twilight and Aqua up. She asked, "How did you find me? I gave up banging on the door five minutes ago."

"Pudding never lies." Pinkie, Wheelie and Brains commented happily before took another sip of chocolate pudding, "Yummy!"

"What the hell happen?" Aqua asked.

"When I got here, I got attacked by that figure with nine tails," Rainbow said fearfully, "And the next thing I know, I got thrown into that storeroom. I then heard some creepy noise. I got really scared and panicked."

"That must be scary," Scootaloo commented in concern.

Rainbow sighed, "You have no idea. But we don't who is she in the first place."

Aqua hummed before looked at the storeroom, "I'm gonna check it out."

"Huh. I say we head back to the scene of the crime." Applejack said calmly, "Maybe there's somethin' there that could lead us to the relics."

"Or..." Twilight said thoughtfully, "we could let the culprit lead us to them!"

"How?!" Everyone sans Saber asked in concern and surprise.

"I've got a pretty good idea who our thief is." Saber said calmly.

Twilight nodded, "So did I."

* * *

Twilight and her friends regrouped and met up with Canter Zoom and Chestnut Magnifico of what their have found and theorized about the thief.

"So, you believed that you know who the thief is?" Canter Zoom asked curiously and worriedly.

"Possibly," Saber said firmly, "And I don't believe that Juniper is responsible for it since she's been with me for a long time."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet. We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden."

"Of course." Canter Zoom said calmly. He turned and looked at Chestnut, "Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup. As soon as we get the relics, we're gonna start shooting again."

Chestnut huffed dryly, "We'll see."

"I should get some smoothie," Juniper said firmly.

"No, I'll handle it," Canter Zoom said calmly, "I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make you and everyone thirsty. I'll be right back."

Canter Zoom headed off at once, while leaving the rest behind for investigating at the Tricross Village for the relics.

* * *

The mysterious cloaked figure arrived at the scaffold platform with various crates and production sets. She then grabbed and held three familiar relics.

"I told you all it wasn't Chestnut!" Rarity exclaimed firmly.

The mysterious cloaked figure looked shock and worry before turning its back and found Twilight and her friends have surrounded it. It hissed in concern and worried.

"How?!" The mysterious cloaked figure asked in shock and concern, "I thought you fools were investigating on the Tricorners Village?!"

"That's funny. How would you know that? Unless you were there, weren't you?" Twilight asked suspiciously as she unmasked the figure's hood, "Canter Zoom?"

Everyone sans Saber gasped, "Canter Zoom?!"

"My uncle did it?!" Juniper asked in shock and worry while looking at angry Canter Zoom. She looked heartbroken and sad, "No! He couldn't have! He wouldn't do such a thing!"

Lance came and put a comfort on Juniper while glaring at Canter Zoom, " Why?! Why would you do it? I thought you loved making film!"

"We're getting there, kiddo," Twilight said calmly before narrowing her angry eyes at Canter Zoom, "But he's not really Canter Zoom!"

"Because he is here!" Brave's voice said firmly

Everyone looked behind and found Aqua escorting both Brave and 'Canter Zoom' to the scene. It shocked and confuse them as well.

"What the?! Two uncles?!" Juniper asked in shock, "What's going on?"

"Okay. I am so confuse now," Rainbow said in concern, "So, which one is the real Canter Zoom?"

Pinkie and Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded, "Me too..."

"This Canter Zoom is real. And he has been with me

"I'm glad you asked." Saber said calmly before glared at Impostor Canter Zoom, "This impostor is responsible for making the relics missing. She would have escaped if not for Rainbow and Juniper arriving to check on them. So, he was forced to hide them in the first place he could find."

"Then, we heard some crash sound. Canter Zoom decide to leave the group to check the problem. That crash sound was actually Brave Tiger trying to stop the impostor," Twilight said firmly while looking at Brave Tiger, who was annoyed and angered. She continued, "Brave Tiger could have caught that impostor if not for Canter Zoom's coming. So, he attacked and took the advantages by holding him against his will, making Brave Tiger to stand down."

"Then, this impostor took and pushed both of them into the storeroom. He locked it up, with Juniper's keys. He then impersonate into Canter Zoom. But he knew he couldn't stay here much longer or even leave the relics there."

"So the first chance he got, he tried to sneak them away. Unfortunately for him, we spotted him! But he knows 'every inch of this place like the back of her hand' by using Canter's knowledge and was able to trap us and lose Rainbow Dash."

"For a while. Just before Rainbow could catch him up, he ambush and locked her up with the rest in the storeroom, which gave him the time he needed to hide the relics here."

"When did you figure out it was the impostor?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight smiled, "I started to piece things together when I unlocked the door to get you out of the storeroom."

"And also, I spotted Canter Zoom and Brave Tiger inside the room, which got me suspicious about this whole thing," Saber said firmly while glaring at the impostor, "We know this impostor's responsible for stealing the relic, but we don't know is who and why."

"I guess we're about to find out," Sunset said firmly.

Juniper screamed in anger as she grabbed and held Impostor Canter's collar, "Who are you?! How dare you impersonate my uncle?! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Lance, Applejack and Fluttershy yelped as they quickly helped and pulled Juniper from attacking the impostor. And just before anyone could react, the impostor's nine tails appeared from behind as they swiped right at them to drop on the ground hard. They all groaned in pain.

"What the hell was that?!" Wheelie asked in pain.

"He's some kind of mutant or something?" Brains asked in shock.

The impostor laughed, "Mutant? I am more than subspecies of humanity especially this worhless disguise..."

"Wait... That voice..." Sunset said in shock and concern. She gasped, "It can't be!"

The impostor transformed into a familiar hooded figure with white fox mask-like and golden glove. It shocked and scared Twilight and her friends.

"Lady of the Shades!" Everyone exclaimed in concern and worry.

Lady of the Shades laughed amusingly. Saber groaned, "What are you up to?! Why are you after the props?! They're not really relics."

Lady of the Shades smirked beneath the mask, "But they're made of jewels, right?" Everyone looked uneasy and worry. She laughed amusingly as he hands glowed darkly, affecting the relics. They all looked worry and scared. She continued, "Allow me to demonstrate of why I need them!"

Lady of the Shades broken three relics into pieces before mashed them into a giant egg. Everyone was in shock and confuse of what they just saw.

"Behold! My minions!" Lady of the Shades exclaimed proudly. She chanted darkly, causing jewelry egg-like to glow darkly. It scared and worried everyone else. She smirked, "Arise, my Harpies!"

 ** _BOOM!_** The egg exploded, causing everyone to back off at once. As soon as the explosion and its light dimmed down, Twilight and her friends looked up and found a group of ten blackish Harpies wearing spiky armors and arming with swords, spears and pikes. They all screeched wildly at them.

"What is that?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Two Minicorns asked in shock and concern.

"Harpies?!" Twilight asked in confusion and worry, "I thought they're myth!"

Applejack gulped, "They're real to me now, Twi."

Sunset looked worry and scared, "No... No... No... She couldn't be..."

"My powers is slowly returning. Enjoy playing with my pretties," Lady of the Shades said calmly and amusingly, "Till we meet again, mortals."

Lady of the Shades laughed amusingly as she disappeared and teleported at once, leaving her Harpy Minions to deal with Twilight and her friends.

"If we're not dead, I'd be impressed with this special effects!" Canter said in shock and fear, "This made Lucas Star jealous now!"

"Canter! Juniper! Go and hide now!" Saber ordered firmly, "We'll handle them. Get ready to fight!"

Twilight turned to Nyx and her friends, "You too as well!"

"Wheelie! Brains! Keep them safe!" Sunset exclaimed firmly.

Canter and Juniper quickly went and hid behind the crates. Wheelie and Brains helped and led Cutie Mark Crusaders to safety by hiding behind the crates. Twilight and her friends armed with their weapons. They're prepared to face off the Harpy Minions now. The bird-like creatures charged and engaged with the heroes at once.

The Harpy Minions struck back by unleashing a powerful screech, feather bullets and even used their weapons against the heroes. Twilight and her friends struggled and fought back against them as hard as they can.

Armed with her Tiger Claws, Aqua easily and brutally punched and knocked the Harpies one-by-one. While her back was wide-open, some of them charged and attacked her by rear. They got blocked and pushed back by Rainbow's using Mystical Magic Spear and Sunset's Sunny War Fan. Saber, Twilight and Applejack attacked and repelled them back, with their own weapons. Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy fired their Diamond Gatling Blasters, Party Cannon and Bat Screech at them off. Brave Tiger kept the unharmed civilians from danger by using his wheelchair in ramming and punching them off one-by-one, despite his injury.

Twilight and her friends have managed to repel and defeat all of Harpy Minions. All of them dropped to the ground. The Harpy Minions dispersed and disappeared at once. The bird-like demons have turned into dusts. Everyone sighed in relief as they have survived the attacks.

"That was awesome!" Brave Tiger said happily.

"That was close. Thanks for the save, everyone," Canter Zoom said in relief. He then approached to the dusts. He groaned, "It's a shame to see the relic like dust. Guess we have to shut down the production."

Everyone sans Saber gasped, "What?!"

"You're kidding me?!" Rainbow and Juniper asked in shock.

Canter Zoom sighed, "I'm sorry. This is the end..."

"Not quite," Saber said proudly. Everyone looked confuse and uncertain. He approached to the large box. He opened it and revealed another set of Three Relics of Altoriosa. They gasped in shock and surprise. He continued, "I have the feeling that it might happen. So, I secretly ordered the art department of making new one, few weeks ago."

"Then, what about A.K. Yearling's approval?!" Canter Zoom asked in concern.

Saber winked, "All done it. Case Closed!"

Brave Tiger sighed, "Looks like it's over."

"Canter, there you are!" Chestnut called happily. Everyone turned back and found her approaching them. She laughed a bit, "So sorry I'm not in makeup, but I've just gotten a call from my agent. I no longer have to work on that ridiculous documentary about nests next month."

"Nest?" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock.

Lance groaned, "Is that she was dramatic over about? That's gotta be a joke?"

"You have no idea," Juniper remarked in annoyance.

Wheelie and Brains groaned, "What a joke..."

"Ha-ha! I swear, when they approached me, I thought they wanted to do a documentary about my organization for homeless animals," Chestnut explained, "not on various "nests" around the world! Completely misleading! But no matter! That's all behind us!"

Canter Zoom gasped, "Does this mean...?"

"No more scheduling conflict! I can extend my contract and continue filming Daring Do." Chestnut said happily. She turned and found Saber holding the box of three relics, "Hey, are those the missing relics?"

Canter Zoom nodded, "Yes! And I don't think we'll have to worry about them disappearing again. And it's all thanks to our visitors from Canterlot High. First you save Camp Everfree, now the Daring Do movie. Y'all are certainly on a roll."

Twilight and her friends commented and chatted happily to their friends.

"Heh, heh. Uh, speaking of roles..." Rainbow said amusingly, "Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play? You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day?"

Canter Zoom hummed thoughtfully as he formed and gestured square-like filming on Rainbow and her friends, "I think we could figure something out." He turned and looked at upset Juniper. He smiled, "I hope you don't mind being part of the film?"

Juniper gasped, "Really?"

Canter Zoom smiled as he patted Juniper's back, "Let's just say this as a way of 'sorry for doubting you'."

Suddenly, an old man wearing a sunglasses wearing white uniform with greenish sweater vest-like and brown pants has came by and patted Canter Zoom's back. He smiled at him.

"Hey, Stan Lee!" Canter Zoom greeted his friend.

"Hey to yourself," Stan Lee greeted happily. He then looked at Twilight and her friends. He smiled, "You know? I guess one person can make the difference." Canter Zoom looked at Stan Lee, who smiled and shrugged, "Nuff said."

Canter Zoom laughed a bit, "Couldn't agree more, Stan." He cleared his throat, "Either way, let's get the show on the road!"

* * *

Canter Zoom has enrolled Twilight and her friends including his niece in Daring Do movie as cameos. Rarity and Sunset acted as the fabric designer. Aqua was performing some fights with other professional fighters. Saber and Applejack acted as the fruit farmers. Pinkie, Icy and Spike were playing as circus actors before the children including Wheelie, Brains and Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight acted as librarian carrying the books. Both Lance and Juniper acted as her assistants. Fluttershy acted as innocent bystanders. Rainbow acted as little helper for helping Daring Do, who was battling off Stalwart Stallion to get the relics back.

Though Sunset enjoyed being part of Daring Do, she can't help but feel worry and uneasy that Lady of the Shades will come back soon. And she feared that she might know who Lady of the Shades really is...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Harpy  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Harpy  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Harpy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Harpy  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aquastroke  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Eva Green: Lady of Shades

 **Minor Casts:**  
Steven Spielberg: Canter Zoom  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Ali Leibert: Juniper Montage  
Kira Tozer: Nyx, Chestnut Magnifico  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Yuri Lowenthal: Brave Tiger, Nervous P.A.

 **Cameo:**  
Michael Bay: Blockbuster Bay  
Stan Lee: Himself.

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. This is a special tribute to **_Stan Lee_** , who has sadly passed away on _12 November 2018_. And also the quote I used is from _Spider-Man 3 (2007)_. He maybe gone, but his legacy for creating the best marvel comics and unforgettable cameos in almost all of Marvel Films'. May it lived forever. Rest in peace, Stan Lee.


	3. Mirror Magic

**Mystery Magical Case #3: Mirror Magic**

Three months have passed. Another usual busy day at the Canterlot Mall. People were busy trying, shopping and buying some new items and stuffs for themselves, as well as enjoying entertainment and fun. And not to mention, the latest movie - 'Daring Do is releasing today. Everyone is happy and excited for it. All but one.

A young lighter brown petite teenage girl with brown-blonde hair and has brown eyes worn a black t-shirt with an Omnitrix-like symbol on its middle, brown adventurous shorts and pair of socks and adventurous sneakers. She also possessed a duel card deck on right hand, and has a pair of headphones that connected to her Ipod over her head. She seemed so moody and upset like she's having a bad day.

As this teenage girl was walking down the mall street. She then heard a hip-hop music theme. She turned and glared at multiple TV screens, where it shown 'Dance Magic Music Video'. She got annoyed and irritated. She marched off at once. However, no matter where she goes, more of music videos showing everywhere. They have really infuriated her a lot.

The girl cursed angrily, "Damn it! Damn it all! I can't stand of looking at them!"

She then come across to the 'Daring Do' poster stand. She groaned in anger. She kicked it very hard. The poster stand got thrown straight at the window. Everyone gasped and muttered in shock and confusion. They all quickly moved away and avoiding her as well.

The girl groaned in anger, "I hate them! They ruined everything! They destroyed my family!" The girl sighed angrily, "I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight. I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats. Ugh!"

"Bella Anime! There you are!" Juniper's voice shouted, surprising the girl. She turned and looked at her, who is wearing the movie-like hat and apron. She sighed, "I've been looking everywhere for you. You really had me worried!"

"Sorry, Juniper. Didn't mean to do that." Bella apologized.

Juniper sighed, "You're lucky that I lied to the boss that we can't hear him from radio. I hate we're getting in trouble again."

Bella nodded a bit, "Yeah. Thanks for helping me out again, Juniper."

"Hey, what friends are for," Juniper said happily. She and Bella walked towards the sunglasses shopping stall. She sighed happily as she took and worn the star-like sunglasses, "Today is the day! And I'm so happy and excited! Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because today is Daring Do Movie being released! I'm glad that I'm part of the movie, even though I'm not in the role of my favorite character."

Bella scoffed in annoyance, "You should be, June. You're the best. You're the one, who deserve that role, not those stupid girls."

"Wow. Take it easy, Bella. No need to get so personal and workup about it."

"Sorry. But still. If those girls hadn't shown up, you would have played Daring Do! Tonight would have been about you. You would have been a star!"

"I guess so. But it's not a big deal. One day, and someday, I will be famous. I just need to keep on practicing on my acts. And one day, I'll become the Daring Do." Juniper said proudly and happily, making Bella surprise. She smiled as she put sunglasses back on the shelf. She worn back her glasses, "Besides, I'm just glad that those girls helped and cleared my name, otherwise, I blame them a lot."

Bella scoffed while crossed her arms, "Maybe you should have. They ruined everything..."

Unknown to either of Bella and Juniper, a stray of blue magic-like flown and descended through the Canterlot Mall's glassed dome. It headed straight to the mirror. It transformed into a crystallized version of mirror.

While Juniper was paying to the kiosk clerk for new sunglasses, Bella tried her new sunglasses. She then picked the mirror for checking up about her new feature. Suddenly, the reflection of hers transformed into a young beautiful yet heroic and adventurous heroine. The sudden feature of her reflection shocked and surprised her. She dropped the mirror to the ground hard.

"What the hell was that?!" Bella asked in shock and concern. She touched the mirror's reflection, which gave her the sensation of chills. She yelped in concern, "Okay. Seriously. What the hell?!"

Bella grabbed and looked at the mirror. It seems it was normal. It transformed into her heroic and adventurous version of herself. It gave her determined and brave look while saluting to her. Bella was shocked yet amused and amazed by it.

"Found what you're looking for?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, I did." Bella said calmly yet amusingly. She turned to kiosk clerk. She paid some money to him, "Keep the change. Something tells me this thing's worth it."

And just before both kiosk clerk and Juniper could ask, Bella turned and walked away while busy looking amusingly and happily at the mirror. Both kiosk clerk and Juniper looked at each other for the moment before they shrugged a bit. Juniper headed off and followed her best friend.

However, unknown to anyone else, Lady of the Shades has seen everything from the cosmetic stall. She applied a red lipstick on her lips before forming a smirk. She was glaring at Bella's holding the mirror.

"It has return..." Lady of the Shades said calmly, "Now I can finally go home..."

* * *

Inside her apartment's bedroom; Sunset, covered in towel, was writing down on her Equestrian Communicator Journal on her desk. She was sending message to Princess Twilight now. And at the same time, Wheelie and Brains were playing video games at the living room. Her boyfriend Flash was showering inside the bathroom.

Sunset's message to Princess Twilight:

 ** _"Dear Princess Twilight, tonight's the night of the big movie premiere. All my friends are really excited, and I should be, too. Except I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our new powers, the rogue magic that's loose in this world, and how scary but exhilarating it all is. How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will it show up again? But actually, I'm more worried about this 'Lady of Shades'. The description about her - the fox mask, golden glove and even nine tails, she looked and sounded familiar to me. I wasn't sure if she's really the Chaos Herald of Lust. If it is, then we're in big trouble. We're dealing with more Chaos Heralds now. Well, you see the problem. With the weight of all Equestria on your shoulders, you must have some advice on how to—"_**

Sunset stopped at once. She is now at the last page of her journal, "Oh no!" She sighed in defeat, "Shoot!"

And just before she could do anything, Sunset yelped in surprise as she felt something touching her butt. She turned and spotted Flash kissing on her cheek before going for her neck twice. This made her giggle a bit. She turned and kissed him by lips for the moment. They then departed.

"I'm done with showering. Your turn, sweetheart," Flash remarked happily.

Sunset giggled, "Alright, handsome. I'm going now."

"Allow me," Flash said amusingly, "We're going in together, milady."

And just before Sunset could do anything, Flash helped removing her towel, leaving her naked. He grabbed and held up her against his chest. They both kissed each other passionately and deeply. And at the same time, he moved all the way into the bathroom. After putting her down, he turned on the shower's tap. They both began showering happily and playfully. And at the same time, they both also were nuzzling and shaking their bodies against each other while kissing passionately and deeply.

Flash poured and rubbed on Sunset's hair playfully, making her giggle. She then put some body lotion on his body. They smoothly touched each other's bodies gently and passionately, and even massaging and rubbing on breast and bottom parts. This made both of them moaned happily. They then kissed each other lips for the moment. Sunset jumped on him, allowing Flash to hold and carry her up. They both kissed each other passionately while shaking their bottoms hard and fast as they can.

After having their long moments for showering, Flash and Sunset sighed as they calmly slow down their shaking each other's body. They then looked at each other while smiling. They both continued gently and slowly moving and shaking their bodies.

"So, what's bothering you?" Flash asked calmly.

"Bothering me?! Me?!" Sunset asked curiously.

Flash gave annoyed and irritated looks, "Sunset. You're not fooling me, you know. And I don't think it's about your journal."

Sunset sighed in defeat, "Fine. You win again, handsome. It's just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise."

"And that's bad why?"

"It's not. It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't especially if it's Lady of Shades."

"You're still worried about that witch, weren't you? You're worried that she might do something terrible and evil?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now. And neither should you and your friends."

Flash sighed, "Look. Whatever the problem we're dealing with, we can handle it. After all, we're the team, you know."

Sunset was shocked yet amazed and touched, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I shouldn't be worry much."

"Good." Flash smirked slyly as he gave his bottom hits his girlfriend's. She yelped in surprise. He smiled, "I hope you're ready for next round."

Sunset smirked as she has her hands held over Flash's shoulders, "Alright, handsome. Give me the best. I'm so in."

Flash smirked as he gave Sunset a deep passionate kiss while shaking and rocking against her chest and bottom wildly and happily. And at the same time, they both moaned happily as well. They both were enjoying their moments peacefully.

"YO! Princess of Friendship just deliver the message!" Wheelie's voice shouted.

"Yeah! Better respond to it now!" Brain's called as well.

Both Sunset and Flash groaned in annoyance and disappointment that they got their moment interrupted by someone else.

"I hate it when they do that," Flash said in annoyance as he lowered and put Sunset down. He then kissed on Sunset's forehead, neck and then her lips, "I can't get a good moment."

Sunset sighed as she kissed back. She smiled while patted his face gently, "Lighten up, Flash. We'll get the moment again. I wonder what's Princess Twilight's respond."

Both Sunset and Flash used their towels to cover their bodies. They then emerged and left the bathroom. They headed towards the desk. Sunset looked and read the journal carefully.

"What's it say?" Flash asked curiously.

"Princess Twilight wants me to come to..." Sunset said calmly before answered in surprise, "Equestria."

"Your home?!" Wheelie and Brains asked in surprise.

"I wonder why she asked you for that?" Flash asked curiously.

Sunset shrugged, "I have no idea. We'd better change now and move out."

* * *

At the Canterlot Mall's food counter, Juniper worked very hard of selling popcorn, snacks and drinks to the customers. And at the same time, Bella was busy looking at the mirror, which shown her heroic adventurer posing her heroic moves and beating some bad guys.

"Amazing..." Bella said in amazement, "It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets me."

Boss cleared his throat irritably, making Bella turned and looked at him. He spoke dryly as he passed the broom and dustpan to her, "Popcorn spill at the condiment counter.'

Bella showed her mirror at the Boss, "Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills?"

Boss was annoyed and irritated as he responded dryly, "No. It looks like someone about to fire somebody."

Bella was annoyed as she grabbed and held them both. Juniper quickly came to her aid while saying, "Don't worry, Boss! I'll make sure she works! No worries!"

Boss nodded firmly, "She'd better. Goth girls... Always rude..."

Juniper pushed and moved Bella to the lounge, where its floor was covered by dirty popcorn. She then passed both broom and dustpan to her best friend as well.

Bella groaned, "This is the worst."

"Like it or not, you've got work to do," Juniper said firmly. She sighed, "Anyway, I'm going to bathroom for some makeup. Don't want to mess it up for my first day to see my cameo and also my date with Lance too!"

"Whatever..." Bella remarked dryly. Juniper has gone to the bathroom now. She groaned in frustration, "I hate this job." She gasped in realization. She picked and looked at the magic mirror, "Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time!"

Bella watched and looked at how compassionate and gentle adventurer version of hers is to the people. It put a smile on her face.

"That's more like it!" Bella exclaimed happily. She looked down and stared at the littered popcorn. She sighed, "I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day."

As if her wish do come true, her magic mirror sparked with greenish aura lights. It beamed out and absorbed all of the popcorn into it. It shocked and surprised her to see it. As soon as the popcorn disappeared, the magic mirror ceased its function at once.

Juniper and her Boss have arrived to check on Bella. As they did, they were in shock and surprise to find her able to cleared the popcorn.

"Whuh? Done already? I'm shocked." Boss commented in surprise.

"Me too..." Juniper agreed.

"You and me both!" Bella agreed before gave a nervous laugh. She looked at the magic mirror again, "What are you?"

* * *

After getting dressed, Sunset and her gang got into Sideswipe's Car Mode. They're headed off to Canterlot High School, at once. They also let other friends that they're doing something else now, and will meet them at the mall.

Upon arriving at the school, Sunset and her gang emerged and left Sideswipe's Car Mode behind. They approached to the pedestal, where the portal leads them to Equestria. She looked nervous and worried about the portal. She hasn't been home since she left Princess Celestia's study. Flash approached and patted her shoulder, making her to turn and looked at him.

"You okay?" Flash asked.

Sunset nodded a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous. I haven't been home since that day. I wasn't very proud of it, at all."

"Yeah. I know the feeling. But don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. They would be happy to see you come back home."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I'll see you soon."

"Ya, you too..."

Sunset turned and faced at the pedestal for the moment. She took a deep breathe as she marched into the portal. Flash, Wheelie and Brains remained behind and watched her returning home now.

* * *

After entering the portal, Sunset got thrown out of Mirror Portal. She thrown straight at the pile of books. She groaned and moaned painfully as she recovering from her dizziness and headache. Through her blurry vision, she saw two ponies standing before her. One was a pink unicorn while another looked awfully similar as her.

Sunset groaned, "Princess Twilight? Is that you?"

"Nope! Starlight Glimmer." Starlight answered happily.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer," Human Sunset greeted happily, "Well, your human counterpart from the Human Realm, actually."

Sunset laughed nervously as she climbed out form the books. And at the same time, she struggled of standing up and straight like she was about to fall. Luckily, she got it under control. She smiled proudly and has her hooves against her waist. This shocked and made Starlight and Human Sunset uneasy and uncomfortable of looking at her.

Sunset noticed two ponies' uneasiness looks. She yelped as she stand down by four hooves. She sighed calmly, "That feels a little weird after all this time." She then looked at two unicorns, "Starlight Glimmer. And my human counterpart. You're both Twilight's students, right?"

"Eeyup. That's me," Human Sunset said happily, "It's an honor to meet you... Uh... Pony Sunset?"

"Yeah, me too," Starlight agreed happily yet nervously. She hummed, "Truthfully, I'm not sure of which Sunsets I should call. I can't keep calling you both same names."

"Hmm... Good point," Sunset agreed, "That would make everybody confuse. I mean everypony."

"Agreed," Human Sunset agreed while thinking thoughtfully. She gasped in surprise. She levitated and held a golden necklace in sun shape and black leather jacket, "I've got it. I've got a nickname - Sunshine Shimmer when I'm wearing with this."

"Sunshine Shimmer?" Starlight asked in surprise. She smiled, "I like it."

"That's a good idea, Sunshine," Sunset agreed happily, "That could avoid confusion."

"Anyway, here is the book," Starlight said calmly as she levitated a new journal with sun symbol with purple star-like spikes on left side, "Princess Twilight wanted us to give you this."

Sunshine nodded, "Yeah. We were told that you also finished with your journal."

"Thanks..." Sunset said happily.

And just before she could grab the book, it dropped on the floor due to Starlight stopped using her magic. The ponies looked surprise while Sunset was embarrassed.

The amber unicorn tried and struggled to pick the book, but no avail. Both Starlight and Sunshine cleared their throat. Sunset looked at them. They then pointed at their horns. It shocked and made her realize about what they're gesturing. She used her crimson colored magic aura in levitating the book.

"Sorry about that," Sunset apologized, "I haven't use my magic for a long time. Where is Princess Twilight?"

"She wanted to give it to you herself, but then she and her friends were called away to solve a friendship problem." Starlight said calmly, "That happens a lot around here."

Sunshine nodded in agreement, "Yeah. They've got lots of responsibilities to deal with."

"That must be stressful, huh?" Sunset said in surprise and amazement, "Never knowing when you might be called on to save the day. Dropping everything at a moment's notice. How does she do it?"

"Sorry. She just told me to give you the journal." Starlight answered.

Sunshine nodded, "Yeah. You'd never know how long it takes for them to deal with friendship problems. So, she won't be back soon."

"I see..." Sunset said in disappointment as she turned and looked at Mirror Portal, "Okay... I guess I'll be going now."

And just before Sunset could reach to the Magic Mirror, Starlight and Sunshine can't help but feel curious and wondering about the Human Realm.

"Say, Sunset," Sunshine called. Sunset turned and looked at her. She spoke, "Just wondering if you don't mind letting us go with you to Human Realm?"

Sunset looked surprise. Starlight spoke, "Yeah. I've always wonder of what it means to be a human. Standing up with two 'legs' to walk or run. Using 'hands' to do everything. I would like to try it."

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Sunset asked in concern.

Starlight shrugged, "I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it."

"That's not a particularly compelling argument." Sunset said in uneasiness tone.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt a bit for us to be at Human Realm for the moment," Sunshine said calmly, "I mean she wants us to learn as much as we can about friendship."

Starlight nodded in agreement, "And we're not learning a whole lot just hanging out here in her castle."

"Well, I haven't ever seen you in that world." Sunset said thoughtfully, "So chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself."

"Meaning?" Starlight asked dryly.

Sunshine sighed while pointing herself and Sunset, "Us. It might be awkward and confusing to have two ponies or humans in the same world. And not to mention, we share the same names."

"Oh. Good point," Starlight said in surprise.

Sunset nodded, "That's right. So, just lay low. Don't draw too much attention to your—"

Starlight interrupted by scoffing, "You'll barely even notice I'm there!"

"And not to mention, I can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do something silly," Sunshine said amusingly.

"Hey?! What's that supposed to be mean?" Starlight demanded in annoyance.

Sunset hummed calmly, "Introducing you to my friends could be a nice distraction."

"That would be great," Sunshine said happily, "It's like meeting them again!"

"And it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you." Starlight said happily while showing her lovely yet cutie eyes to Sunset, "So? What do you think? Can I go back with you?!"

Sunshine nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I would love to be a human again. Just for the moment. I've missed it so much..."

Sunset gave some thoughts of Sunshine's and Starlight's suggestion. She wondered if it's a good idea or not...

* * *

At the parking lot of Canterlot Mall, a blue modernized yet secret gent-like van has arrived and parked at the area. It then opened its doors and revealed Mane Six, Lance, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and even Flare Tiger were there as well. They all were heading straight to the mall now. And at the same time, Twilight was calling to her boyfriend via cellphone.

"So, you'll be coming here soon, right?" Twilight asked hopefully, "I don't want to buy the tickets for nothing."

 _"Don't worry, Twi. I'll be there. I promised. Just need to finish up with Blazefist's training."_ Shadow Dragon's voice said calmly, _"I won't miss it this time."_

"You'd better, handsome. Otherwise, I'm gonna kill you for that. And no more rounds too."

 _"Oh... I'm scared. Don't hurt me..."_

"You should be, Shadow Dragon," Twilight said amusingly. She turned off her cellphone. She turned and looked at her friends, "Is Sunset's coming?"

"Yeah. She is. She said she's gonna get something from Princess Twilight and be back here in the jiffy," Rainbow said proudly.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. And all of us will be watching the movie."

"Oh! I can't wait to see how graceful and elegant my acting will be," Rarity said proudly and happily, "It would be the best moment I ever have in my life!"

"I also heard that Juniper will be there too," Fluttershy said calmly, "And she said that she's bringing her friend there too."

"Yeah! It's a good thing that Juniper is not a bad guy, thanks to Saber and us solve the mystery and fighting off that witch," Pinkie said happily, "Just imagine if it really just her alone, she'd be the bad guy for this episode. And not to mention, some fans think of her as spoiled and rotten brat than being a real villain."

Flare Tiger giggled a bit, "Well. Be glad that this episode doesn't make her like one. I'm sure she would make a fine supporting character and love interest to Lance. Am I right, lover boy?" She turned and looked at nervous and embarrassed Lance, "You and her are on date, right?"

Everyone awed amusingly and happily. Lance blushed, "Hey, come on! Give me a break."

"Come on, big brother," Nyx said playfully as she patted Lance's back, "There's nothing ashamed of having her to be your date. You two make a lovely couple."

"Yeah..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said teasingly.

Lance groaned a bit before smiled, "Well, just hope nothing screw my date."

"Hopefully, you're not talking about 'Lady of Shades'," Spike said in concern. He was on Nyx's hands. He sighed, "She's been doing some bad things to us and others like putting Curse Spell on them and stealing girls' beauty and soul. And not to mention, I don't like to hear about bird monsters. Those thing scared me. I hate bird monsters."

"Yeah. You'd never know when that witch strikes," Apple Bloom said in fear.

"She's worse as the Sirens," Sweetie Belle said in concern, "Not that, they haven't done anything wrong yet."

Scootaloo scoffed, "If she shows up again, I'm sure Rainbow can take her down. After all, there's no way that she can handle eight magical warriors."

Rainbow scoffed happily, "Thanks, kiddo. We can take her down."

"Well, just don't get cocky, kiddo," Flare Tiger said calmly, "There's a lot of things we still don't know about that witch. According to Sunset, that Lady of Shades is very dangerous and powerful person."

"Really?" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

"Yeah," Flare Tiger confirmed, "I don't know what she is, but we definitely need to keep our eyes out of her. And whatever happen, don't try to fight her."

Everyone chatted and nodded in understanding and agreement with Flare Tiger's concerns and warning. They all then marched into the mall at once. Unknown to them, Lady of Shades has seen everything from the mall's glassed window. She smirked beneath her mask. She turned and walked away at once.

"Good. Everything has gone according to my plan now..."

* * *

At the Canterlot High School, Flash and two Minicons were still waiting for Sunset's return. Flash was crossing his hands while tapping his shoes. Wheelie and Brains were playing Duel Monsters Card to kill their boredom. He then looked at the pedestal. No sign of Sunset.

"Where could she be?" Flash asked in concern.

Suddenly, he and the Minicons heard the whirling and sparkling noise. They quickly moved away from the pedestal. They found something or someone is coming out from it. They found Sunset's coming out, along with two new people.

"Sunset, welcome back!" Flash greeted happily as he gave his girlfriend a hug. He turned and looked at two new people, "Who are they?"

"My guests," Sunset said calmly.

"Guests? You don't mean-?!"

"Yeah. They're from Equestria, Flash. Starlight and my human counterpart. You can call her Sunshine, avoiding some confusion."

"Oh boy..." Flash said in concern, "Azure's going to kill us for this, you know."

Sunset scoffed, "Relax, Flash. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I hope so," Flash said in concern, "Let's greet them, shall we?"

Sunset nodded happily as she led Flash, Wheelie and Brains to meet Starlight and Sunshine. They both groaned and moaned in dizziness as they slowly recovered from headaches. The human form of Starlight worn silky greenish T-Shirt with purple patterns, black sleeveless silky jacket-like, gray jeans with cut holes and black boots and also pinkish sparkling fabric hat-like. Sunshine's human form worn crimson T-shirt with her cutie mark for showing off her bellybutton and magenta-yellowish sunset-like skirt, blackish leather jacket, black belt, black sport pants, magenta sport shoes. Both Sunset and Flash helped Starlight and Sunshine up.

"It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it." Sunset said calmly.

Starlight then looked at her own body. She looked surprise and amazement, "Wow. So, this is what humans looked like? Amazing..."

Flash nodded a bit, "Eeyup. This is what being humans look like."

"Remember the whole thing where I said you need to lay low?" Sunset said calmly, "Now would be a good time to play it cool."

"And she means act like human," Flash added in and gesture his movements, "Stand up and walk like human, not being a pony. Got the clue?"

"Right, got it," Starlight said proudly. She then noticed Sunshine hasn't said anything but looking at her body and also crying tearfully. She asked, "Sunshine?"

"I'm human again..." Sunshine muttered happily before cried tearfully and happily, "I'm human again! I'm human again!"

Sunshine cheered and cried happily as she danced around wildly. This surprised the students and Sunset's group.

"What's with her?" Wheelie asked.

Brains shrugged, "I have no idea. That girl's nutcase. And I meant Sunset's Human Counterpart."

"Wow. I'd never seen her so happy before," Starlight commented in surprise.

"Yeah. And I think I know why," Sunset said in realization. Everyone sans Sunshine looked at her. She spoke, "She's happy to be human."

While singing happily and wildly, Sunshine looked at her hands and feet. She then embraced and held her body tightly like she didn't want to let go of something.

Sunshine: _Having two hands, and so do my feet  
I didn't know I would have them again.  
Who knew that one day I'd be human again?_

Sunshine jumped in front of Starlight as she grabbed and danced with her pony best friend around and around her friends. Sunset, Flash, Wheelie and Brains were surprised and amazed of how happy Sunshine is for wanted to be a human.

Sunshine: _For years I've roamed on Ponyland!  
I'd never thought coming back here  
Finally, I'm coming back home!  
There'll be actual real live humans  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

Sunshine jumped and slided before the students, who were confuse and worried. They slowly moved away while avoiding. She then approached to the hot dog stand, where she bought and ate it happily. Seeing her eating hot dog, it made both Sunset and Starlight uneasy and uncomfortable of eating meat since they're ponies.

Sunshine: _For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be human through the night_

Sunshine gasped as she turned and looked at her friends. She looked worry and uneasy about how she behave and acted to other humans after so long she lived at the Equestria. She sighed calmly as she turned and looked at the sun.

Sunshine: _Don't know if I'm normal or weird  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I'm gonna be a human_

Sunshine sighed happily as she approached and leaned against Sideswipe's car mode. She wondered happily and curiously while looking at the sun. She was thinking about her time of staying at Human Realm. She clenched her fists tightly as she determined to finish it today.

Sunshine: _And I know it is totally crazy  
So many things for me to do  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance_

Sunshine turned and approached to her friends. She gave them some warmly hug. This confused and worried them about her. Nevertheless, they'll do everything they can to help and assist her to spend her whole time at the Human Realm. She then departed and ran off at once.

Sunshine: _I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
I'm gonna be human for today!_

While Sunshine was busying running off, she got knocked and pushed off by someone. She grunted painfully. Sunset and her friends came and helped her out. They looked up and found Schemetrick, who worn white uniform, black vest, blue tie, blue jean and black shoes. Another man, who was yellow colored and very fat with short beige hair worn cyan colored short with yellow scarf and dark blue overall pants and black boots. He was eating some bread.

"Sorry about that," The fat man apologized, "That was very clumsy of me."

"Don't mind Bullhound. He's hungry," Schemetrick said calmly. He then looked at two Sunsets and Starlight. He looked shock and worry, "Oh no, Sunset..."

"I can explain!" Sunset exclaimed in concern.

"I hope it's a good one," Azure's voice said firmly, scared Sunset and her friends. He approached and glared at them, "I don't like excuses particularly of why two Equestrian Ponies are here?"

Sunset gulped, "Opsy..."

"Well, you did say we'd make a good distraction." Starlight joked.

Sunshine gulped, "I don't think it's good time to joke, Starlight."

"Sorry," Starlight apologized.

* * *

While Juniper was busy serving the customers by providing some food and drinks, Bella was busy throwing some popcorn around and testing her Magic Mirror on them. This annoyed and infuriated her a lot. As soon as she finished giving out the foods and drinks, she turned her attention on her best friend.

"Wanna tell me of what the heck are you doing?" Juniper demanded firmly, "Why are you playing with your mirror?!"

"Sorry. But you won't believe of what happen?!" Bella said excitedly. She shown the mirror to her, "Did you see what I see in here?"

"A reflection of how angry and annoy I get?"

"Very funny, Juniper. You're no fun."

"It won't be if we don't finish the job now! My friends will be here soon." Juniper said calmly and happily. She playfully touching and patting her hair, "Don't wanna be a messy girl for my first date with my boyfriend."

"Yeah. Of course, they are..." Bella said dryly and darkly. She turned and glared at her magic mirror, "Ugh! Why won't this thing work anymore?"

"Juniper Montage?!" The optimistic voice asked happily.

The voice shocked and surprised Bella to turn and found Mane Six and their friends have arrived. They then approached and hugged her happily. She hugged them back happily. Bella was annoyed and angered to see them especially if it's Twilight.

"It's so good to see you again!" Juniper said happily. She turned and looked lovely at Lance, "Especially you, handsome."

Lance blushed a bit while the rest of his friends are laughing happily and amusingly at him. He grunted a bit of annoyance, "Shut up. Give me privacy! This is my life!"

Twilight giggled a bit as she patted Lance's back, "Relax. We're just having fun. No need to get so easily upset."

"Very funny, sis," Lance remarked dryly.

"Hey, who's your new friend?" Pinkie asked happily while pointing at Bella. She waved to her, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name?"

"Minding your business," Bella remarked dryly, "Pinkie Brat."

"Hey!" Pinkie exclaimed of being offended.

Juniper cleared her throat, "Sorry, Pinkie. This is Bella Anime - she's my friend and also a girl who loved cartoons and anime shows. She really liked them a lot." Bella gave a glare at her. She giggled uneasily, "Don't mind her. She tends to be rude and goth to anyone else. She maybe look tough and goth on the outside, but she's a real nice and sensitive girl."

"Juniper..." Bella said dryly.

"Relax, Bella. No need to get upset over the things you liked. I liked them too," Juniper said happily. She turned and looked at her friends, "These are the friends that help me from the Daring Do Movie Set especially getting me into a cameo role. All of them except this strange tiger lady."

"Hey?! Who you're calling strange tiger lady, missy?" Flare Tiger asked in annoyance.

Everyone smiled and waved for greeting Bella, who remained annoyed and angered by scoffing and ignoring them. This shocked yet annoyed them a lot. She was rude to them.

Juniper then looked at her watch, "We still got three hours more to go. We still got time." She removed her apron and movie prop stuffs. She smiled, "I need to buy some new clothes. I want to be fancy and good as any celebrity, even though I'm not one of them. So, any of you like to follow me? I don't mind Lance to follow me."

Lance shrugged, "Fine by me. Would like to see what kind of dress you'd be wearing."

"Hopefully, the best one I can wear," Juniper said happily.

"My friends and I would like to come too," Nyx asked happily. Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed by nodding. She smiled, "I wanna check on some new video games."

Twilight giggled a bit, "Alright. You can go, Nyx. Make sure Spike stay out of trouble. He likes to chase after some cats."

"So, did not!" Spike protested.

Lance's Group turned and headed off at once, leaving Mane Six, Flare Tiger and Bella. The goth-like girl turned and glared at Twilight.

"So, tell me. Are you Twilight Sparkle?" Bella asked curiously, making Twilight turned and looked at her. She nodded a bit. She hummed calmly, "Funny. I was told that you're the smartest girl among your school. You sure don't look like one when you're not wearing glasses."

Twilight giggled before spoke humbly, "'Smartest girl' is a bit of exaggerating. But I would like to say that I'm the girl, who loved study and research for science."

"I see. And out of curious, have you ever heard of this guy called 'Shadow Dragon'?"

"Yeah. He's one of my classmates and 'Senpai' for 'Martial Art Class'. And also, he's my boyfriend too. He might not be the 'smart student' material, but he's really brave, kind and nice guy I ever met. And not to mention, he's a fierce fighter. He's the best."

"Wow. Sounds like you loved him very much. He sounded almost like a hero."

"He is. Mostly to us."

"Well, do you want to know who's my hero?" Bella asked dryly. She passed the silver locket to Twilight. She smiled darkly, "It's someone you're familiar with."

Mane Six was confused and concern. Twilight took the locket from Bella. She opened it as she looked what's inside it. She gasped in shock and fear. Her friends came to check on it. They all couldn't believe in their own eyes as well. They saw Bella hugged by a familiar yet dangerous enemy of theirs - Nezha Vengito.

"N-No way!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock. She looked up and glared at Bella, "Y-You know Nezha?!"

Flare Tiger grunted, "This is not good!"

"You worked for him?!" Rarity asked in shock and concern.

"Know him?! Work for him?!" Bella asked in anger, "He's my adopted big brother! He's the one who saved me from those monsters at Malaysia! He's the only family I have left until you filthy humans took him away from me! I also want to get the revenge on Shadow Dragon - the traitor and monster - killed him!"

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy said in shock and concern.

Pinkie gulped fearfully, "No wonder she scowled and angry at us since the story started!"

"Listen to me, sugarcube. We didn't have to the choice! Honest!" Applejack said calmly yet firmly, "He rebelled and attacked the world especially trying to kill all of us! We have to stop him! I'm sorry for killing him!"

Twilight nodded, "Please, you have to believe in us! We're really sorry!"

"LIAR! You Filthy Humans always lie!" Bella shouted in anger. She stomped her leg to the ground. It unleashed a powerful shockwave. And at the same time, her powers also summoned some various devil-like cartoon miniatures. They surrounded Mane Six, who were scared and worried. She snarled, "You Humans don't feel sorry or care for Mutants like me or my brother! You all just want to get rid of him, so all of us can be slaves and weapons to you all!"

Flare Tiger gasped, "She's a Mutant!" She looked closely at Chibi Miniatures. She gulped, "That's not good! Her ability is making anything especially cartoons, anime, manga or comics to alive. She's bending the reality!"

"Bella! That's not true! We would never think like that!" Fluttershy protested.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. We're the good guys too. And can you tell your Cartoon Chibis not to kill us?!" One of them worn the scary yet cutie mask pointed his spear at her. She yelped, "I don't wanna get killed by cutie cartoons or even kill them too! And not to mention, I don't want to hurt them. They're too cute!"

"No one should ever use Chibis to do evil stuffs!" Rarity said in concern, "Everyone knows that! That's rule of cartoonist's, you know!"

"Not a chance," Bella said dryly, "Chibis are the perfect cartoons to take the jerks like you all done! I will have my revenge!"

"Wow. You're definitely the worse as your big brother!" Rainbow snapped, "Glad he's gone!"

"You're not helping, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack snapped in annoyance.

Twilight approached to Bella but halted by Chibi Birds, who were squawking and screeching at her. She continued, "Please, Bella. We want to help you. Please, don't take your brother's footstep. Don't become him. He's the monster!"

"Bad move, Twi!" Flare Tiger said in concern.

Her words have angered Bella. She snapped back at Twilight, "The only monsters I see is you all! All of you and Shadow Dragon will pay for what you have done to my brother. I will become the best hero for my kind! I can promise you for that!" She held the magic mirror while looking at it. She smiled firmly, "I can see it now. Me and my cartoon warriors will be the heroes for saving the mutant from monsters like you!"

"She's crazy..." Rarity, Rainbow and Pinkie remarked in concern.

Twilight hissed, "Bella. Please, don't do this. We don't want to fight!"

Applejack nodded firmly, "Trust me! Don't make us hurt you! Stop this now!"

"I don't think it's optional," Flare Tiger said in concern.

Fluttershy gulped fearfully, "Please?"

"Never!" Bella shouted in anger as her eyes glowed in yellow, which affected her Chibi Miniatures. They're becoming more violent and wild. She held the mirror in front of them, "And you know what else I wish?! I wish that all of you all just go away and leave me alone!"

And just before anyone could do anything, the magic mirror sparkled darkly as it began to absorbed Mane Six and Flare Tiger into it while they were screaming and panicking in shock and concern. It shocked and surprised Bella a bit of what she just saw.

While she was confused of what's been happening, the dark energy surged through her body. It's energizing and changing her whole body and her yellow eyes turned into dark greenish eyes. She then shook her head for recovery. She then smirked darkly. She snapped her fingers, making her Chibi Miniatures disappeared at once. Bella couldn't help but feel proud and happy.

Bella looked down as she found Fluttershy's barrette. She picked it up while putting in on her shirt. She smirked proudly as she looked at her magic mirror, "Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this. And soon, I'm coning for you, Shadow Dragon. You're next."

Bella looked closely at the magic mirror, which shown the adventurous version of herself stood proudly before the mutants. They were cheering and supporting for her. She cheered back at them. They're all proud and happy to have heroine like her.

Lady of Shades has seen everything from the girl's bathroom. She smirked, "I liked her now. She will help me accomplish of what I need to get back home."

* * *

The black limo has arrived at the Canterlot Mall. Sideswipe's Car Mode was following them from behind. Azure Phoenix was talking angrily with Sunset for bringing Starlight and Sunshine to Human Realm, without the Secretary's or his permission for making the identity cards since the Humans have grown distraught and feared of aliens and monsters from another realm.

"I have hope that you will do something foolish as this again, Ambassador Sunset," Azure Phoenix said firmly, "Understand?"

Sunset nodded, "Yes, sir. I promised."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Good. I trust you make sure everything is in order."

Sunset sighed in annoyance before nodded, "Understood, sir."

Sunset and her friends emerged and left the black limo, The black limo turned and left the parking lot at once.

"That went well," Wheelie commented amusingly.

Sunset groaned, "Just shut up, Wheels."

* * *

Sunset and her group were walking down the lounge while looking around happily. Flash was holding both Wheelie and Brains. Starlight and Sunshine were busy eating their ice-cream and corn dog. Sunset was looking at her cellphone.

"Six cell phones, all straight to voicemail." Sunset said in concern.

"I'm sure they're around." Flash said calmly, "What's the worst that could have happened?"

"Yeah. You should relax," Wheelie agreed.

"Magic is on the loose here now, and it does not work the same way it does back in Equestria. Any number of terrible things could have happened. And not to mention, Lady of Shades could strike anytime and anywhere." Sunset exclaimed in frustration and concern. She sighed, "And lately, I spend eighty percent of my time thinking about them. My friends are probably fine. I'm overreacting. But maybe not. I can't tell anymore."

"This is the problem you wanted to talk to Princess Twilight about, right?" Starlight asked, "Because you can still talk it over with us if you want."

Sunshine nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We can help you out." She then noticed Sunset took her journal as she was preparing to write. She spoke, "Or not..."

Sunset stopped writing before looked at her friends, "It's just... I know my friends and I have been given special powers for a reason, and I want to be ready for whatever is gonna be thrown at us. I guess knowing that is making me feel like I could never really relax and let my guard down, so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head."

"Sunset, you need to relax," Flash said calmly, "Because if you don't, you might got crazy."

"Don't wanna see you become a Demon Sunset," Wheelie added in concern.

Brains nodded, "Yeah. I hate to think of it."

Sunset was annoyed, "Thanks for the support."

"I might not be expert of this," Starlight said calmly, "Guess my advice would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end. If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen, you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening."

Sunshine nodded, "Your boyfriend Flash does have the point. You need to relax for once."

"Heh. Like how Princess Twilight's students are teaching me a lesson right now." Sunset asked curiously and amusingly. Everyone shrugged happily. She laughed a bit, "You're all right. Let's go take a look around the theater. I'm sure they're fine."

Flash smiled as he patted Sunset's back gently, "That's the spirit. Let's go and enjoy the show!" He turned and found Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Tailtech were coming to him and his friends. He asked, "Senpai, what's wrong?"

"Twilight's not answering her phone," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "I'm worried that something bad is happening to her!"

Sunset's group gasped in shock and worry about the latest report.

* * *

Mane Six and Flare Tiger got up and also recovered from the sudden surprise attack by Bella. They all looked around as they found themselves in white area. And no sign of life or anything else, at all. They really don't like it.

"Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened? Anyone?" Rarity asked in concern.

"Pinkie Pie's on the case!" Pinkie said happily as she walked around and across the white room while looking around happily, "Nope, no wall over here. Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are! I don't get this place! There's no walls in here anywhere!"

Flare Tiger hummed in concern, "Whatever this place is, we're not at Kansas anymore."

"Yeah..." Applejack agreed, "Somehow, some way, that dang Bella sucked us all inside of that mirror of hers."

"Or into some kind of limbo behind it." Twilight said in concern, "I can't believe that Bella is Nezha's younger sister and now wanted revenge on us."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. Hard to believe it. We did kill him, you know."

"It's not like he give us the choice," Rainbow said firmly and dryly, "He did try to destroy our world and remade it for his mutants."

Fluttershy gulped, "I think I might be freaking out a little bit."

"You call that a freakout?" Rainbow asked in shock and concern.

Fluttershy hissed, "It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout."

"On the upside, there's popcorn in here!" Pinkie said happily as she was eating some popcorn, "Mmm, sticky..."

"How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere? Of all the nights! Curse you, cruel fate!" Rarity exclaimed in dramatic attitude.

Rainbow was annoyed to say, "Not our number-one problem right now, Rarity."

"Mmm, true. But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five." Rarity remarked calmly.

"Is there really no way out of here?" Applejack asked in concern.

Twilight looked up and spotted a large portal-like above them, "That might be answer. We should check it out."

Flare Tiger sighed, "Better than nothing I suppose..."

* * *

Sunset's group meet up with Lance's. They informed the latter of what happen, making Lance's Team uneasy and worried. They all headed straight to movie theater to check if Twilight and her friend are alright or at least asking Bella about it. Upon their arrival, they found her busy admiring herself via using the magic mirror.

Shadow Dragon was furious yet determined to know what really happen to Twilight and her friends. He was about to march and deal with her. He was halted and dragged by his friends, hiding behind the arcade video games.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?!" Shadow Dragon demanded furiously, "Obviously she did something to Twilight!"

"Take it easy," Starlight said calmly.

Sunshine nodded, "Yeah. We don't want to get too much of attention from our enemies."

"Shadow Dragon, relax. We'll get answer. But we need to think smart about it," Blazefist said firmly and calmly, "We don't what tricks she has up to her sleeves."

Tailtech nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It could be another dangerous magic. Best we remain vigilant and ready to strike."

"Let me go and talk with her. She's my friend," Juniper said in concern.

"I'll go too," Sunset said firmly while looking at Fluttershy's barrette on Bella's shirt, "I can look into her memories to find out of what's really going on. Something bad is happening to them."

"I'm coming too!" Flash and Lance volunteered.

Sunset nodded calmly, "Be prepare for anything."

With everyone nodded in agreement; Sunset and her team came out and marched straight to the food counter. Bella spotted them coming to her via using her magic mirror.

"You must be Sunset Shimmer. It's nice to meet you again." Bella said calmly, "So, Juniper, did you find your perfect clothes?"

"Yeah, I did," Juniper said calmly, "So, where are the others?"

Bella pretended to be confuse and uncertain. Sunset spoke, "I'm, uh, looking for my friends. I don't suppose you've seen them." Bella remained silent while smirked darkly. She clenched hr fists tightly, "Where are they?"

"I'll never tell." Bella said amusingly.

"Bella..." Juniper said in shock and concern.

Flash and Lance groaned, "Damn you..."

Sunset smirked, "You don't have to."

And just before Bella could ask, Sunset grabbed and held tight on her hand. Her eyes and geode glowed brightly in red, which allowed the latter to enter the former's mind. So, she can find out of what happen to her friends.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Using her geode's power, Sunset has entered Bella's mind. She looked carefully on her memories. She found something shocking yet concerning and surprising to her. Like her friends, she has discovered of Bella's true identity._

 _Sunset saw child version of Bella being tortured and tormented by Malaysians at the small village. They all feared and see her as a monster due to her activating and using her mutant powers in creating cartoons for children to watch and play with. They used the wooden sticks and knives in beating and cutting her down. Another Malaysian was about to shoot on her head until he got himself speared. The Malaysian panicked and screamed in fear upon looking at Nezha and his Ultimate Warriors' arriving at the scene. Nezha gestured them to execute all of them. And they did._

 _Nezha approached to Bella as she freed her from binding rope. He then looked at her eyes as he smiled at her._

 _"Do not be threatened. I'm here to help," Nezha said calmly, "No filthy humans will ever and ever harm you while I'm still here."_

 _Bella was surprised yet relieved and thankful as she grabbed and held his hand, "Thank you, sir."_

 _Nezha smirked calmly, "Call me 'Big Brother Nezha'. Welcome to our family."_

* * *

 _Over the years, Nezha raised and cared Bella like a sister to him. He trained and taught her of how to be a fierce and strong fighter to defend herself especially of how to use her Mutant Powers. She also gave some advice to her about trusting and treating humans as enemies than friends due to him believed them as being unworthy and weakling to the mutant kind. They both also spent time together for having entertainment, fun, eating lunches and even watching the sun setting. They enjoyed each other's company a lot for being a close family._

 _"Thank you, brother. You're the best," Bella exclaimed happily as she gave Nezha a warm hug, "I love you, Nezha."_

 _Nezha smiled as he hugged her, "I love you too, my little sister. I'll do anything to make a better world for you and our kind."_

* * *

 _Bella was walking across the Canterlot Street as she was minding her business. She then bumped into Juniper, who was on the rush while carrying some smoothies and coffees. They both groaned and moaned painfully._

 _"Watch it!" Bella shouted in anger. Juniper apologized to her. She gasped as she found her Ipad destroyed, "My Ipad! You destroyed it!"_

 _Juniper gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" She looked through the bag as she took out crimson colored Ipad and passed it to her. She continued, "Here's the new one. I'm very sorry for destroying it."_

 _"You're giving it to me? Why?"_

 _"Why not? I broke it and pay it for you. Why do you ask that?"_

 _"It's just that no one especially humans is nice to me."_

 _"What?! That's ridiculous and racism! Some people are very stupid. I would never do that. I'm happy to help anyone I can, whether they're human or mutant."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. If you want me to be friend with you, I'd be happy for it." Juniper said happily as she raised her hand up before Bella, "I'm Juniper Montage."_

 _Bella was surprised yet amazed and happy. She raised hers and shook Juniper's, "I'm Bella Anime. I'm happy to make friends with you, Juniper Montage."_

* * *

 _During the Battle against the Cybertronian Royal Knights, Bella was alive and escaped the Fortress of Deity's Wrath. She looked around to find her older brother. She then found Nezha, in his Demon Form, was battling and engaging with Shadow Dragon in his Black Samurai Mode._

 _Demon Nezha and Shadow Dragon armed and readied their weapon for one last duel. They both charged in before swung theirs at each other. After passing each other by, Shadow Dragon got a big scar on his left eye while Demon Nezha spilled some blood out as he was cut in half. He fell to the ground. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at his fallen nemesis._

 _Bella gasped before screamed, "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"_

* * *

 _Bella confronted Mane Six and Flare Tiger at the food counter. She held the mirror in front of them, "And you know what else I wish?! I wish that all of you all just go away and leave me alone!"_

 _And just before anyone could do anything, the magic mirror sparkled darkly as it began to absorbed Mane Six and Flare Tiger into it while they were screaming and panicking in shock and concern._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Returning to reality, Sunset snapped back and gasped in shock and worry. Bella pushed her off. Lance and Flash grabbed and held her in time. Juniper looked worry and uneasy about the situation. She hoped that her best friend - Bella is not getting into trouble.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what we did to your brother. But he leave us no choice," Sunset said firmly, confusing and worrying her friends. She continued, "But trust me, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you."

"What's going on?" Juniper asked in concern.

Sunset sighed, "Bella is a mutant, and also Nezha's adopted sister. She's the responsible of using mirror magic to trap my friends too."

"What?!" Juniper, Flash and Lance asked in shock and concern.

Lance groaned as he readied his Dual Blades, "Damn you!"

"They've got what they deserve for destroying my family!" Bella snapped in anger as she held the magic mirror close to her, "I won't let you take my mirror! You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself."

"Bella, please! Give our friends back now," Juniper pleaded, "Don't do something stupid."

Flash nodded, "Yeah. We just want our friends back."

Sunset nodded, "Please, Bella. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out."

Bella smirked darkly, "Or maybe... I wish you two join them!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Bella's magic mirror sparkled and absorbed both Sunset and Flash into it. Juniper and Lance gasped in shock and concern. They were backing away. Bella turned and looked at them amusingly.

"Now, it's your turn," Bella said amusingly. Her comments made Juniper and Lance worried. She smiled, "Unlike those monsters, I'm sparing you because you two are my friends. I'm gonna turn them into dolls."

"WHAT?!" Lance and Juniper asked in shock and concern.

Bella fired her dark greenish beams at both Lance and Juniper. They both turned into fabric dolls of themselves. They dropped to the ground hard. She smirked proudly and amusingly as she picked them up. She put two of them on the belt.

"Together forever..." Bella said happily.

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, "Son of the-!"

Shadow Dragon was about to get up and attack Bella, but he was hold back and pulled down by his friends. They also gagged him, making sure he keep quiet. They don't want him or them get caught and trapped inside the magic mirror. Luckily, Bella didn't notice or heard a thing as she was busy looking at the magic mirror.

Blazefist shushed at Shadow Dragon, "We'll get them back, but right now, we need a plan and know what that girl is capable of. We can't simply charge and attack her."

"He's right. We don't know what does that mirror do," Tailtech said in concern.

Starlight nodded, "We just have to wait and see what happen next."

"Once we know what does that magic mirror do, then we figure it out and bring our friends back," Sunshine said calmly.

Most of everyone nodded and whispered in agreement. This frustrated and annoyed Shadow Dragon to sigh in reluctant, "Fine." He then looked and stared at Bella holding the magic mirror. He hissed, "Twilight, be safe and alright..."

* * *

Inside the mirror realm, Mane Six and Flare Tiger were figuring out of how they can escape the realm. Applejack and Flare Tiger were holding Twilight, who struggled trying to reach the portal-like. Rainbow kept her eyes on their friends, in case if they fall or helping them of how to reach it. Rarity was patting Fluttershy for comfort. Pinkie was cheering happily for her friends.

As Twilight was almost trying to reach the portal, she spotted crimson and dark blue specks in it. They flew around before emerging and forming both Sunset and Flash, who screamed in shock and thrown right at the rest of their friends to the ground hard.

Everyone groaned and moaned in pain. They all recovered and got up at once. They all then chatted of how to get out of Mirror Realm, and who else can help them now. Sunset and Flash informed them about Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Wheelie, Brains, Spike, and even Twilight's students have seen and heard of what's happening.

While they were busy talking about escaping the Mirror Realm, Fluttershy noticed most of her friends' geodes glowing and blinking brightly. This made her nervous and worried. She spoke to get their attention at once.

"Um, so sorry to interrupt, but—" Fluttershy said in concern. Everyone looked at her. She pointed at her geodes, "Something wrong with our geodes!"

Everyone looked worried and feared yet curious at their geodes. Suddenly, the whole white background sparkled into various colorful. This made them more worried and uneasy as well.

"Something's changed. This wasn't happening before." Twilight said in concern.

"Maybe it's because all seven of us are together now." Sunset said in realization.

Flash gulped fearfully, "Something tells me that bad thing is going to start again."

Suddenly, Mane Seven's geodes beamed out and hit the portal. It then created swirling colors around its portal. Dark greenish color also formed and swirling around within the portal. Everyone was in shock and worried now.

"You're right about that one," Flare Tiger said in concern, "Bad thing is happening now!"

* * *

Back to Human Realm, Bella was busy admiring adventurous heroine reflection of herself. She spotted the magic mirror was reacting darkly. Its colorful energy surged and energized her whole body as she began undergo transformation. She has turned into a giant yet demonic version of herself worn golden Viking's battle armor-like, dark red mini-skirt with armored thigh pads, golden gauntlets, dark black boots-like battle heels, shoulder pads, black and white wings, dark red scarf around her neck, and golden eagle-like helmet with masquerade mask-like and pairs of black big and small horns. She still has both Juniper and Lance dolls attached to her belt. She armed with sword-like spear and shield.

Her transformation and appearance shocked Shadow Dragon and his team. They're now worried and scared about it.

Demon Bella turned and looked at the popcorn machine "Now to find and hunt down Shadow Dragon! Vengeance will be complete!"

Demon Bell turned and marched out of theater. Shadow Dragon and his team remained hidden behind the arcade video games. As soon as she moved away from theater, they all emerged out and looked at each other.

"We are so screwed!" Wheelie exclaimed in concern.

Brains nodded, "Definitely, we are!"

"What now?" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike asked in concern.

"We've gotta get the mirror back," Starlight said firmly.

Sunshine nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We might have the chance to get our friends back, and also change her back to normal."

"If not," Tailtech said calmly as he passed the blasters with Anti-Magic Cure Darts to everyone else. He continued, "We'll use this to change her back."

"Alright, let's hurry up. The more magic corrupting her, the danger she's becoming," Blazefist said firmly, "And also, we need to keep people safe from danger too."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's do it!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed impatiently.

Everyone nodded firmly. They got up and moved out at once. They all went after Demon Bella now. Lady of Shades emerged from the bathroom as she followed them to see how it goes and ends.

* * *

The people were busy buying and talking with each other at lounge and some shopping floors. They then heard some stopping noise, and even their drinks got vibrated and glasses shattered to pieces. They looked to the front, where the sources come from. They all gasped before screamed and panicke din fear. They found Demon Bella marching towards them. She armed with her sword-like spear and shield as she was prepared to attack.

"Humans of Canterlot Town!" Demon Bella announced firmly and darkly. The people looked worry and scared to look at her. She continued, "I am Bella Anime - sister to mighty Grand General of Ultimate Warriors - Nezha Vengito! I have come here to finish what my brother has started! When I said that, I am here to liberate my kind and enslaved you filthy humans. There is nowhere you can hide! Come forth, my fierce cartoon warriors!"

Demon Bella slammed her Sword-like Spear on the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave and earthquake. The blackish goos emerged from the ground as they transformed into demonic and monstrous forms of ancient, modern and futuristic cartoon soldiers. They all screeched and roared wildly as they all charged and captured all of the people at once. Once they captured the humans, they thrown the fugitives and prisoners into a giant snow globe-like. Demon Bell laughed happily yo see her enemies trembled in fear before them.

Shadow Dragon's team have arrived to the scene. They all looked shock and worry of what they see. The situation has become more complicating. Blazefist remained calm and firm as what commanding officers should do.

"Listen up, everyone," Blazefist said firmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains, find and lead all civilians out of the mall, and also find and get Sideswipe here as well. Tailtech, Shadow Dragon and I will fight and distract Bella and her cartoons as long as we can. Sunshine and Starlight, get that mirror and dolls! Got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Everyone saluted firmly.

"Let's move it," Blazefist ordered firmly.

Everyone split up at once. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains helped and led the civilians to the mall's entrance at once. Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Tailtech charged and engaged the cartoon soldiers, and also rescued the citizens as well. Shadow Dragon transformed into Black Samurai Mode as he swung his Darkness Blade at them while punching and kicking them fiercely and determinedly. Blazefist launched his Fire Shots and Phoenix Firestorm at them. Tailtech fired his Typhoon Blaster at them as well. Demon Bella noticed them especially Shadow Dragon. She smirked darkly as she approached and prepared to attack them now. And at the same time, both Starlight and Sunshine sneaked behind the hanging clothes as they prepared to get the magic mirror and dolls.

Demon Bella swung and thrust her Sword-like Spear at Blazefist's team, who dodged and evaded the attacks while firing and fighting back at them. They managed to lure her away from Starlight and Sunshine as the latter were slowly and cautiously approach her. As she was busy attacking Dragon Strike Force, Starlight quickly grabbed the magic mirror. Sunshine jumped and kicked her off while taking dolls from her as well. Unfortunately, she kicked the demon mutant too hard that she dropped to the ground while Starlight fell to the ground, causing the magic mirror to have a crack on it.

* * *

In the Mirror Realm, small cracks were formed and created. They spread across the whole world. It shocked and scared Mane Seven, Flash and Flare Tiger.

"What's going on?!" Flash asked in shock and worry.

Sunset gasped in concern, "The mirror is breaking!"

"If our friends doesn't find a way to get us out of here soon," Twilight said in concern, "I don't know what's gonna happen!"

"You mean getting killed here?!" Applejack asked in concern. Twilight nodded fearfully. She hissed, "This is not good!"

"We'd better try and find the way out of here now," Flare Tiger exclaimed in concern.

Everyone turned and looked at the portal. They all looked worry and feared.

"Guys, I hope you all know what you're doing." Sunset said in concern.

* * *

Starlight slowly got up from the ground as she recovered from the attack. She then looked at the mirror, which has some cracks. She looked worry and scared that her friends are in grave danger. Demon Bella got up as she roared in anger while armed with her weapons. Dragon Strike Force and Sunshine came to their friend's aid.

"Give that back!" Demon Bella demanded in anger.

Demon Bella swung her Sword-like Spear at the Team. Luckily, both Shadow Dragon and Blazefist used their Darkness Blade and Falcon Spear in blocking the attack. Tailtech fired his Typhoon Blaster in blasting her off. Sunshine quickly moved and guided Starlight to the plant pot.

"No! This mirror is nothing but trouble." Starlight said in concern, "You have to realize that."

Sunshine nodded in concern, "Starlight's right. Look what it did to you, Bella. It turn you into monster!"

"Huh?!" Demon Bella asked in shock while looking at Starlight and Sunshine. She growled, "I don't know how you escaped the mirror, but I will let any of you especially Shadow Dragon to escape! I will have my revenge!"

"Okay. That girl really needs some time off," Shadow Dragon remarked in concern.

"Well, you did kill her brother," Tailtech pointed out.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Not helping, Tailtech!"

Blazefist swung his Falcon Spear at WWI Cartoon Soldiers off, "Everyone, focus on the battlefield! Here she comes!"

"It doesn't matter, fools!" Demon Bella exclaimed proudly. She hissed, "I wish you all join them!"

Everyone gasped in shock and worry of what they just heard. Blazefist gestured his team to get down. They all did while Starlight aimed the magic mirror at Demon Bella. Everyone waited for the magic mirror to act. But nothing happens. The team sighed in relief.

"Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror!" Tailtech bragged.

Demon Bella hissed in anger, "I'll take them back by force! Get them!"

"Tailtech, shut up!" Shadow Dragon and Blazefist exclaimed in anger.

Suddenly, some Power Rangers Monster Minions gave a loud battle cry as they attacked the group. Dragon Strike Force quickly fought back while covering Starlight and Sunshine, who were running away at once. Demon Bella hissed wildly as she chased after them. She summoned the hails of arrows on two of them.

Sunshine gasped in shock as she quickly pushed and get Starlight down, dodging the arrows. But it also caused the mirror to crack more, which is affecting the Mirror Realm as well. This has forced Mane Seven, Flash and Flare Tiger stayed close together while avoiding falling into the abyss.

Sunshine helped and moved Starlight behind sunglasses kiosk stall. Demon Bella approached and readied to attack if not for Shadow Dragon and Tailtech charged and rammed her to the walls hard. Blazefist fired his Phoenix Firestorm in holding her back. Demon Bella emerged out as she attacked the Dragon Strike Force, who did their best to fight back and hold her off.

"I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back!" Starlight commanded firmly as she held the magic mirror.

However, nothing happens except magic mirror create another cracks again. Everyone noticed the situation. The team was in shock and concern while Demon Bella smiled amusingly.

Demon Bella chuckled darkly, "Looks like you can't use it, either!"

"Oh great! Only she can?!" Shadow Dragon asked in anger. He groaned, "Just great!"

Blazefist sighed, "We have no choice. We have to force her to command it! Take her down!"

Dragon Strike Force gave a loud battle cry as they charged at Demon Bella, who summoned her Anime and Cartoon Monsters and Soldiers. Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Tailtech fight back while trying to get Demon Bella, who was glaring at Sunshine and Starlight.

"Give it back to me!" Demon Bella demanded in anger.

"But our friends are trapped in there!" Starlight exclaimed in concern.

Sunshine nodded, "Please, give them back!"

Suddenly, Dance Magic played from multiple TV Screens. This angered and infuriated her more.

Demon Bella screamed in anger, "Your friends and Shadow Dragon killed my brother! All must die!"

Demon Bella swung her Sword-like Spear at Dragon Strike Force. Three of them got knocked and thrown to the shopping stalls' windows. She then grabbed and held the grip of Shadow Dragon. She hissed at him while tightened her grip on him. It's squeezing and killing him.

Demon Bella screamed in anger, "I will have my revenge!"

Luckily, a familiar silver Chevrolet Centennial Corvette charged and rammed her off. He then transformed into Sideswipe as he grabbed and put Shadow Dragon down. Blazefist and Tailtech arrived and regrouped with the team. They all turned and faced Demon Bella, who screamed in anger and charged and attacked them.

"Just in time!" Sideswipe exclaimed in relief.

Her group of monstrous Cartoon and Anime soldiers charged and attacked them as well while aiding their mistress. Luckily Azure Phoenix, Schemetrick, Bullhound and group of Imperial Phoenix Soldiers charged and attacked the enemy army while helping citizens to safety. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains arrived and watched the battlefield from the water fountain.

Sunshine and Starlight looked at each other in worry and uneasy. They then gave in some thoughts that what if revenge isn't really what Bella wanted.

* * *

In the Mirror Realm, the cracks has spread and enlarged, causing its pieces fell into abyss. Five of Mane Seven and Flare Tiger were on the middle of cracks. Flash was on south while Applejack and Twilight on east side. Flash quickly jumped to the middle. He was about to fall. Luckily, he was grabbed and pulled by Rainbow and Fluttershy to it.

Applejack and Twilight were too far away from the group. However, they have to move due to the floor they're standing is breaking.

"We have to move!" Applejack exclaimed in concern. She grabbed and held Twilight's hand, "Twilight, you go first!"

Twilight shook her head, "No, you go first! I'll levitate and get you there safety!"

Found the floor is cracking and breaking to pieces, Applejack grunted, "Don't argue with me! Go now!"

Before she could argue, Applejack grabbed and thrown Twilight straight to the group's area. Flare Tiger and Sunset quickly grabbed and pulled her in. Unfortunately for Applejack, the floor broke into two and she fell into the abyss. The cowgirl screamed in fear.

Twilight gasped, "Applejack! Nooooooooooooo!"

Flare Tiger quickly used her Time-Space Magic ability. She has halted the time. She then summoned the space portal for her to get in. She reappeared at the moment Applejack was falling into the abyss. She grabbed and pulled into portal. She and Applejack jumped out of portal and returned to the group.

Flare Tiger snapped her fingers, making the time to resume. Everyone and everything can move. Twilight and her friends turned and looked at Flare Tiger holding Applejack. Twilight approached and gave Applejack a warm hug.

Flare Tiger sighed, "That was close..."

"Oh god! Applejack, you're alright!" Twilight said in relief. She then scowled at Applejack, "Don't do that again! You worried me sick!"

Applejack laughed a bit, "Sorry about that."

"Don't mean to be negative, darling!" Rarity said in concern while looking her surroundings. Everything has gone to oblivion. She gulped, "We need to get out of here now!"

Rainbow hissed, "We've got nowhere to go now! We're trapped!"

Fluttershy and Pinkie whimpered in fear while hugging each other, "We're gonna die..."

Everyone quickly held each other close and tight together, so that they won't fall into the abyss hopefully...

* * *

The Battle of Canterlot Mall has become more violent and fierce. Dragon Strike Force continued attacking Demon Bella, who is fighting back at them by swinging her weapon or using power at them. Imperial Phoenix Army were pushing and defeating the Cartoon and Anime Soldiers, thought some got injured and killed. Bullhound protected his master by swinging his club at them. Schemetrick used his Magical Staff and Balls in knocking them off. Azure Phoenix swung his Imperial Sword and blazing Phoenix's flames and ice in defeating them.

Starlight and Sunset looked worry and scared. The fight is getting tense and destroying everything they touched. And not to mention, they were looking at Demon Bella, who was heartbroken and enrage, wanted nothing more than taking revenge. But for their experience of friendship, they can tell that Bella wanted something more than revenge. They both nodded firmly.

Sunshine shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP THE FIGHT!"

Everyone stopped the battle at once. They all turned and looked at Sunshine and Starlight. They came out from kiosk. They approached and face at Demon Bella, who was prepared to attack them. Dragon Strike Force came to their aid and ready to fight back.

"What do you want?!" Demon Bella demanded darkly, "Come to beg me?! Asking me to spare the innocents?! Wanted me to end the violence?!"

"Yes. But we also want to talk with you," Starlight said calmly.

Demon Bella roared in anger, "What is there to talk about?! I want revenge on these monsters for killing my brother!"

"He left us no choice! He was destroying the world!" Shadow Dragon protested.

Demon Bella snarled, "SHUT UP!"

"Is revenge really what you're after or are you looking for something else?" Starlight asked in concern. Demon Bella growled at her. She gulped, "Like... a friend?"

"Huh?!" Everyone sans Sunshine asked in shock.

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" Demon Bella demanded in anger, "Who would want to be my friend? A freak and monster like me?!"

"You're not a monster, Juniper." Sunshine disagreed, "You're just misguided but also sad and lonely girl, who thinks Nezha is the only friend and family. But you're wrong. You have more friends."

Starlight nodded in agreement while showing Juniper and Lance dolls, "Starting with Juniper. She's a human, whose willing to befriend with you, despite you're the mutant. That shows how much she care for you as a friend."

"We'll be your friends," Sunshine said calmly, "Trust us. You won't be alone."

"But you have to let go of hatred and anger, and start opening to everyone else including us." Starlight pleaded.

"I don't understand. Why?" Demon Bella asked in concern and confusion, "Why would you do this? Why would you befriend someone like me. What I've done is... is... unforgivable especially to Juniper. That girl... She's too nice... I've already made too many mistakes."

"We know..." Starlight said calmly. "Trust us. I've been there before. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not. I know that feeling well."

Sunshine nodded firmly, "And it's never too late to stop this now. You can stop now."

"B-But what if they don't forgive me?" Demon Bella asked in concern as she looked at the rest of soldiers and citizens. She sighed, "Look at the mess I've created. It's too late."

"No. It's never too late." Sunshine disagreed, "Please, Bella, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life."

"Trust us. Everyone will forgive you and give you the chance especially making friends with you." Starlight said calmly before presenting the magic mirror before Demon Bella, "But first, you have to set them free! Please..."

Sunshine and Starlight bowed to the ground as they pleaded and begged the surprise Demon Bella to set their friends free. She still remained skeptical and hesitation of accepting their requests. The rest were also skeptical about it. Shadow Dragon was one of them. But he also knew it was his fault for killing Nezha, despite saving the world. To save Twilight, he has to do something unthinkable attempt.

Shadow Dragon came and bowed, "Please, Bella. Let Twilight and friends go. I beg of you." He then looked at the surprise Demon Bella. He continued, "I'm so sorry for killing Nezha. And believe me, I wish I could save him and turn him back to normal. But I failed. I have no excuse of what I did. I'm really sorry. Let them go, please. And you can do whatever you want with me."

Demon Bella was in shock but also hesitating and concerning. Azure Phoenix, Blazefist and Tailtech came to join three teenagers by bowing as well. And more to her surprises, more soldiers and people, and even Sideswipe, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Wheelie and Brains bowed down as well. They all pleaded her to let them go.

"I-I don't believe it..." Demon Bella said in shock.

"Please, let them go..." Starlight begged.

Sunshine nodded, "Do the right thing."

Demon Bella gave some thoughts of what Starlight and Sunshine has said, and what the humans and enemies did for them. For the moment has passed, she has made up her mind. She gestured and made all of cartoon and anime soldiers disappeared. She approached and took the magic mirror.

She looked at it firmly. She could see a monster in reflection. What she has done is unforgivable. But her enemies are willing to forgive, befriend and accepted her as friend. She sighed firmly.

Demon Bella spoke, "I... I wish I could make up for my mistakes."

As commanded, the magic mirror sparked and unleashed a powerful lights, which blinded the world.

* * *

In the Mirror Realm, almost the glassed floor have cracked and fell into the abyss. Only left was small part of floor, which Applejack was standing while holding all of her friends up. They can't hold on the floor much longer. The floor has cracked into pieces, making the group screamed and fell into the abyss, but not before they got blinded by the colorful lights.

* * *

As the light dimmed down and dispersed; Mane Seven, Flare Tiger and Flash reappeared and fell on the ground. They found themselves back to Canterlot Mall. They all sighed in relief. Flash hugged Sunset happily that they're alive.

Suddenly, they heard some shouts. They looked up and found Shadow Dragon and Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and hugged Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash while chatted and exclaimed happily to see them safe and alive. And at the same time, both Juniper and Lance returned to normal as they both groaned and moaned in dizziness.

Sunset looked at Sunshine and Starlight approached her. She smiled, "Sunshine! Starlight! You both did it."

Suddenly, more people and soldiers came as they chatted and cheered happily for the heroes emerged victorious. Azure Phoenix, Schemetrick and Bullhound were there as well. They all nodded firmly.

"So much for laying low." Sunshine remarked in concern.

Starlight shrugged, "Well, we did save the day."

Sunset nodded in agreement, "I think even Princess Twilight would understand."

Bella, who just returned to normal from her Demon Form, looked shameful and guilty of what she has done. She looked at the broken form of magic mirror. She sighed in defeat. She then looked up and faced to the group. Some looked sympathetic and concern while others were suspicious and annoyed about what she has done. Juniper looked at Bella.

Bella sighed while looked away in shame, "I'm so sorry..." Juniper approached and gave her a warm hug. It surprised and shocked her to say, "You forgive me. After what I've done?! Why especially you, Juniper?!"

Juniper departed from hugging Bella while smiling sadly and weakly to her, "You are my best friend. Best friends got each other's back. And I don't care what people think of me or you. I will be there for you, no matter what."

"Juniper..." Bella said in surprise. She turned and looked at others, "I guess you won't."

"We could not forgive you," Sunset said firmly before sighed and smiled calmly, "We still do. We've all been there."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Trust me. At least, you didn't do anything drastic. And I'm sorry for what I did to your brother."

"I don't blame you, Shadow Dragon. I actually disagreed with my brother's philosophy and point of view because of Juniper. She's the first human I ever make friend with," Bella said calmly. She spoke in confusion, "But I don't understand is why would you say that. It's like you did something bad before."

"[Starlight] I worked under Amon as his apprentice and foster daughter. Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special. [Twilight] Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds, almost destroying both of them in the process. And not to mention, helping the bad guys to get the power of magic. [Sunset] Working for Sombra and turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world."

Both Juniper and Bella looked shock and surprise of what they just heard. They spoke, "What?!"

"Wow! We are a really forgiving group!" Pinkie commented.

"Too forgiving if you asked me." Azure Phoenix said firmly before sighed, "I'd never understand you people and your 'magic of friendship'."

Sunshine and Starlight smiled at each other, "Everyone deserve second chance! It's what make our friendship magical."

Unknown to anyone, Lady of Shades teleported and reappeared in middle of the group. She unleashed the power of Dark Magic, which cause a powerful force to repel and knock them off. All of them groaned and moaned painfully. She approached and picked the magic mirror up. She waved her golden hand on damaged mirror handler which restored its appearance.

"Lady of Shades?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

"Thank you for helping me, fools. You have give my mirror enough with dark magic!" Lady of Shades darkly and proudly. She held the magic mirror up, "My Magic Mirror, I wish you open the Portal to my home now!"

As commanded, her magic mirror sparkled and fired its beam out. It created a giant portal for her to enter. Everyone was in shock and concern.

And just before she could do anything, Blazefist stood up and fired his Phoenix Firestorm, which flew and hit her cloak. It burnt and revealed her true identity, which will shock the world especially Sunset and Starlight.

Lady of Shades revealed to be an orange skinned woman with blackish long hair with dark purple streaks, pointed ears, and nine tails. She worn the fox mask-like, a blackish Ancient Egyptian linen garment-like that left a bellybutton and has crimson armored breast plate with golden lines within, and also golden neck collar. She has two crimson armored shoulder pads, crimson armored gauntlet and golden glove and golden shoulder bracelet on left hand, and her right hand got blackish sleeve with red collars. She has blackish loosely long skirt-like, crimson armored thigh pad golden with golden lines and blackish thigh pad, metallic snake-like bracelet that coiled around left leg and blackish socking on right led and golden high heels. She snarled and growled a bit.

Sunset and Starlight gasped, "Lady of Shades is Kyuubi Lilith!"

Kyuubi Lilith snarled a bit, "We shall meet again, ponies. Mark my word! Equestria and Mystic Realm will burn in hell! I will have Yami back and Hikari will die!"

And just before anyone could do anything, she turned and entered the portal to escape. Everyone was shocked and concern of what they just saw. Kyuubi Lilith has escaped and now planning something sinister. But what is it?

* * *

Mane Seven and their allies left the Canterlot Mall. Azure Phoenix has already deal with damaging property on the mall. All of them are now at the Canterlot High School's pedestal. Pinkie, Rarity, Juniper and even Bella were playing some makeup and different hairstyle for fun. Azure Phoenix was discussing with Blazefist, Shadow Dragon and Twilight.

"I'm not sure if pardoning her is the wisest decision," Azure Phoenix said in doubtful tone, "She did commit a crime for her silly revenge of her brother;s death."

"But you did forgive and pardon me for my crime," Twilight said calmly. Her mentor looked at her oddly and annoyingly. She smiled a bit, "After all, everyone deserve a second chance."

Azure Phoenix sighed, "I think you spent too much time with those girls and their friendship. Honestly..."

"Don't worry, sir. We will keep an eye on her," Blazefist said firmly, "We'll make sure she doesn't commit any crime."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. You can count on us."

"I hope you are right about it..." Azure Phoenix said firmly and calmly, "You know you're lucky that Strict Stalker isn't with me now. Because if he, he will follow and enforce the law and order, no matter how many pleads you made."

Twilight groaned in concern, "I don't think I want to know how bad it's gonna be..."

Starlight and Sunshine were near to the pedestal as they're preparing to go home. Sunset and Flash were there as well.

Starlight sighed, "I'm so sad to leave. I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you."

"Me too," Sunshine agreed while looking at her hands, "I'm gonna miss being human."

Hearing the beeping noise from her bag. Sunset took out her journal and looked at it. She then smiled, "Maybe you both don't have to leave yet." She read out loud, "Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers. Starlight and Human Sunset should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the premiere! And don't worry, we'll keep eye out for Chaos Heralds."

Everyone sans Azure Phoenix heard of it as they cheered and laughed wildly and happily. Azure Phoenix was annoyed and irritated about it.

"Great," Azure Phoenix said in annoyance as he took out and pass the 'Equestrian Passports' to Starlight and Sunshine, "Make sure you don't lose them. Some people might be... Suspicious and overprotective about aliens and demons."

Starlight and Sunshine saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Huh. Think you can focus on the positive?" Starlight asked happily.

Sunshine smiled amusingly, "And best of all, enjoy the moment with your friends?"

Sunset smiled, "Yeah. Whatever happens is gonna happen. I've just gotta live in the moment, right?"

"Right," Starlight and Sunshine agreed.

Everyone chatted and cheered happily about what Sunset has said. They're glad that everything is fine especially Azure Phoenix has pardoned and given the second chance for Bella, making amends over her crimes under Mane Seven's guidance and teaching. Though she's happy that everything is fine, Sunset looked up at the clear sky. She sighed before wondered in concern.

"I wonder what is she planning for." Sunset said in concern.

* * *

In the world of darkness, Kyuubi Lilith emerged out from the portal. She dropped to the ground hard. She slowly got up while dusting off some dusts off. She looked up and found a group of Chaos Heralds stood before her.

"We've been waiting for, sister," Lucifer said calmly and firmly. He held and kissed on her golden glove, "Welcome home, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi Lilith smiled beneath her mask, "Yes. It's good to be home. So, what is the plan?"

Lucifer smirked darkly, "The best one. Thanks to our Ancient Demon's Dark Book that Lelouch has retrieved, Our father has come up with brilliant master plan! All the Elements of Harmony will be gathered on the center of Mortal Realm. The Chosen One of Magic and Light will be sacrificed, and then, the rage of Chosen One of Darkness will be unleashed. Our father will be freed from his imprisonment. They will be the key to our victory! The Age of Demon will rise while the Age of Mortals and Immortals will fall."

"I can't wait to start," Kyuubi Lilith said amusingly and darkly, "I just can't wait..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Sunshine Shimmer (Human)  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Citizen #10, Soldier #10  
Myrna Velasco: Bella Anime  
Eva Green: Lady of Shades/Kyuubi Lilith

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Citizen #5, Soldier #5  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Citizen #6, Soldier #6  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Citizen #6, Soldier #6  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Citizen #7, Soldier #7  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Ali Leibert: Juniper Montage  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon, Citizen #1, Soldier #1  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist, Citizen #2, Soldier #2  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech, Citizen #3, Soldier #3  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie, Boss, Citizen #9, Soldier #9  
Reno Wilson: Brains, Citizen #8, Soldier #8  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix

 **Cameo:**  
Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick  
Doug Stone: Bullhound  
Sean Schemmel: Nezha Vengito  
James Remar: Sideswipe  
A.J. Locascio: Lucifer

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) That is all, folks! This is the final case of **_Magical Mystery Case_** for foreshadowing to my upcoming film adaption - **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_** , where Kyuubi Lilith is one of three Main Antagonists. I will begin that story as soon as I finished up the **_Mystic Season 3_**.

2) **_Bella Anime_** belonged to **_Generalhyna_**. Didn't expect Juniper Montage to be main villain, did you? Sorry disappoint you all, but she doesn't fit well as villain for my opinion.

3) **_'For the First Time Ever'_ **or **_'Sunshine being Human Song'_** is based on ** _'For the First Time Ever' from 'Disney's Frozen'_**.

4) Originally, **_Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird, Metalgear and Boomer_** are added to this case for convincing **_Bella Anime_** to give up her revenge and do the right thing. ** _Schemetrick and Bullhound_** also supposed to be in Sunset's team, keeping an eye on them. And then near to the end, the human versions of **_Firmtact Waller, Tarkin, Commander Santos and William Lennox_** also appeared to apprehend Bella Anime and retrieve Sunshine, who was part of secret agents, but halted by Twilight and her friends as they won't allow it. But I felt putting these characters in will be distracting and cluttered of the plot. Best not to confuse and complicate it.


End file.
